


12 Días de Navidad

by erisan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisan/pseuds/erisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny no entiende ese cursi villancico navideño, pero Steve está dispuesto a hacerlo entender en 12 días. Es su primera navidad como pareja y Steve va a hacer lo que sea para que Danno la disfrute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Todo por un Villancico

**Author's Note:**

> No creo que me de tiempo de terminar este fic antes de navidad... definitivamente no, pero hare lo posible para que sea antes de fin de año.

**12 días de Navidad**

 **  
**

**Autor: eri-san Uesugi             Serie: Hawai Five-0              Pareja: Steve/Danno MCDANNO**

 **  
**

**Resumen:** Danny no entiende ese cursi villancico navideño, pero Steve está dispuesto a hacerlo entender en 12 días. Es su primera navidad como pareja y Steve va a hacer lo que sea para que Danno la disfrute.

 **Canción:** The Twelve Days of Christmas (Hawaiian Style) by Na Leo. 

 

[ _**The Twelve Days of Christmas (Hawaiian Style) by Na Leo.mp3** _ ](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/Ft4vZ77T/The_Twelve_Days_of_Christmas__.html)

**  
**

Danny se sentía abrumado; el que hubiera tanta gente a su alrededor mirándolos entre curiosos y emocionados porque  Steve lo sujetaba firmemente de la mano mientras lo guiaba a través de la multitud reunida en Waikiki, más el hecho de que “esto” era nuevo para él, no ayudaba nada a que la temperatura de Danny se regulara.

Steve por otro lado parecía tomarlo con mucha naturalidad, demasiada para las apenas dos semanas que llevaban saliendo  _oficialmente,_ como  _Kono, Chin, Max e incluso Joe solían decir._ Después de pasar por un trago tan amargo como lo fue perder a Steve en una maldita jungla de Corea del Norte, Danny se había enfrentado al miedo arrollador de no volver a ver a su compañero, y con ello al remordimiento de no haberle dicho todo lo que sentía. Así que una vez que Mcgarret fue dado de alta y enviado a reposar por al menos cuatro días, Danno se había preparado para hablar con él, pero lo que no se imag inó fue que Steve se le adelantara, dejándolo con la mente en blanco y la respiración entre cortada gracias al impactante beso que le había plantado.

Y bueno, sobra decir que cuando el resto del Five-0 se enteró no hubo gran sorpresa, sino un suspiró general de alivio, claro, a excepción de Lori que después de oír la noticia había estado actuando indiferente con él y poco después le entregó a Steve una carta firmada por el gobernador para tomarse un descanso del trabajo y volver al continente a visitar a su familia. Danny no se sorprendió, vaya, él no era ciego y sabía que Weston estaba tras Steve así que, para que negarlo; estaba contento de que la rubia no estuviera rondando por la sede al menos por un tiempo. Kono y Chin parecían también estar más cómodos sin la presencia de la chica, y es que aunque fuera parte del equipo era evidente que no era parte de su Ohana, más por decisión propia que por los demás.

Pero bueno, ahora estaba diva gando, se regañó enfocando nuevamente su atención a la espalda de Steve que le hablaba sobre su hombro. Él asintió con la cabeza sin saber muy bien a que había accedido, hasta que Steve dejo su tabla de surf en la parte trasera de su camioneta y lo jaló a sus brazos sujetándolo por la cintura.

-¿En qué estás pensando Danno? Sonrió.

-Lo siento babe, creo que me insole por tanto surf. Steve rió suelto peinando sus hebras rubias.

-Pero si estamos en invierno Danno. Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Bueno, tú sabes. Yo estoy acostumbrado a los inviernos normales. Nieve, bufandas, frosty sobre el tejado y ponche de huevo, uhm las cosas que la gente normal hace en navidad.

-Estamos en Hawai. Aclaró Steve divertido.

-Sí claro ¿cómo pude olvidarlo? Hawai es un planeta en la dimensión desconocida.

-Tal vez aquí no se te congele el trasero, pero aun puedes disfrutar la navidad. Steve le soltó dándole una palmada en el muslo para indica rle que era hora de irse.

-Definitivamente no. Aclaró entrando en la cabina de la camioneta. –La única razón por la que disfruto la navidad es porque puedo tener a mi monkey durante 6 horas en noche buena. Seis horas Steven… espere todo el maldito año en esta isla infestada de piñas demoniacas sólo para poder pasar seis miserables horas con mi hija en noche buena.

-Lo sé Danny. Dijo el moreno pacientemente poniendo el motor en marcha.

El rubio sabía que no sólo su tono, sino también su lenguaje corporal estaban siendo muy agresivo, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Pero ¿sabes qué? No podré hacerlo. ¿Por qué? Porque las hormonas de Rachel están tan embarazadas como ella y decidieron que no soportan el maldito calor de Honolulu sin que le dé un ataque de ira. Dijo exasperado. –Así que ahora ¿qué pasa? Pasa que mi ex, cuyo embarazo la hace incluso más diabólica, decide llevarse a mi hija a una maldita montaña en suiza en donde sus h ormonas no se sientan amenazadas por el sol. Por lo tanto no podré estar con Grace esas miserables seis horas por las cuales estuve soportando esta isla el resto del año.

-¿No hay manera de hacer cambiar a Rachel de parecer?

-No. Como premio de consolación accedió a que Grace pase el siguiente fin de semana conmigo.

-¿Todo el fin de semana? Preguntó deteniéndose en la luz roja.

-Sí. Danno lucia apagado a pesar de su leve sonrisa.

-Haremos que sea el mejor fin de semana de todos. Le animó tomando su mano.

-Yeah. Pronunció reafirmando el agarre en la mano de Steve hasta que éste se separa sutilmente para poner en marcha el coche.

-¿Radio?

-Claro. El rubio se inclinó para encenderla y cuando el sonido inundó la cabina se quedó en silencio unos instantes.

Steve maldijo mentalmente cuando identifico la canción The twelve days of Christmas flotando en el interior de la cabina, y más aún cuando Danny se quedó quieto escuchando con una mueca en su rostro. Era obvio que con todo lo de Grace su compañero no estaba de humor para escuchar villancicos navideños o siquiera pensar en la navidad.

-Danny… ****

-No lo entiendo. Murmuró enderezándose. -¿Quién le regalaría cocos y cerdo asado a su pareja?

Steve parpadeó confundido, no se esperaba eso.

-Es la versión Hawaiana Danny, es distinta a la que se oye en el continente.

-Una razón más para odiar esta isla. Bufó. -¿Quién rayos regala ukeleles en navidad? ¿Qué pasa con esto? Reclamó alzando las manos en señal de protesta.

-¿Tienes algo en contra de los ukeleles? No pudo evitar sonreír ante el pequeño berrinche del rubio.

-Son hawaianos. Sentenció.

-Entonces el problema es con Hawai. Aclaró.

-En Hawai regalan ukeleles en navidad. Murmuro con tono incrédulo.

-¿El problema es con la navidad? Dijo sin despegar la vista de la pista.

-¡Lo s regalan Steven! Rezongó Danno.

-¿No te gustan los regalos? ¿Es eso? Preguntó confundido.

-Bueno ahora que lo mencionas ¿por qué darle 12 regalos a tu amante antes de navidad? Cuestionó como si fuera obvio que era ridículo. –Y peor aún, ir aumentando la cifra de cada uno y repitiendo el anterior durante 12 días. Dudo que alguien pueda llegar al día 8 vivo si tiene que comerse todos los cocos y puercos asados de los pasados 7 días.

-Estas malinterpretando el significado del villancico. Debatió el ojiverde.

-¿Significado? Lo único que significa es que perderás dinero y mataras a alguien por intoxicación porcina antes de navidad.

-¿Intoxicación porcina?

-Virus porcino, Cisticerco, Triquinosis o lo que sea. Finalizó.

-Danno, esto no se trata de lo que regales o de cuánto dinero gastes.

-Bueno ilumíname ¿De qué se trata entonces? Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Se trata de amor socio.

-¿Amor?

-Yeap, se trata de consentir a tu pareja y demostrarle tu amor.

-Regalándole cocos y cerdo asado. Declaró.

-¡¿Quieres parar con el cerdo asado?! Exigió exasperado.

-¡Eso dice la canción! Se defendió.

-Bueno tal vez al tipo que la escribió le gustaba el cerdo asado, no lo sé. Eso no significa que tengas que regalar cerdo asado. Aclaró.

-¿Entonces porque lo dice? Contraatacó.

-¡Yo… no lo sé… no lo sé! Sólo déjalo ir ¡¿ok?!

-¡Es porque ese villancico no tiene sentido!

-¡Es un villancico para amantes! Reprochó. – ¡Significa que puedes consentir a tu pareja hasta el día de navidad dándole las cosas que quieras! Casi gritó el moreno.

 **-** Oye, solo estoy diciendo que no le veo sentido a la canción. Dijo Danny. -¿Quieres dejarlo ya? Pidió.

-¡Nooo! Respondió Steve con su cara de aneurisma (n°5). - ¿Sabes qué? Voy a hacer que lo entiendas. Finalizó Steve completamente decidido, y fue entonces cuando Danny supo que hubiera sido mejor callarse, porque ahora tenía que enfrentar lo que fuera que su loco novio estuviera planeando (sí, Steve ya había pasado a la cara número 6).

 ***************************************************************************

Había tratado por todos los medios de detener a Mcgarret, pero era como hablar con la pared. Al parecer su compañero se había vuelto un experto en leerlo porque por más que afirmó una y otra vez con cada una de sus caras salvavidas, el moreno no le había creído ni un poco que comprendía el significado de aquel villancico y que por ende no era necesario hacer nada más al respecto.

El domingo por la tarde Steve se la había pasado caminando por la casa mientras hacía una lista… una sospechosa lista que había mantenido fuera de su alcance por todos los medios; juraría que el SEAL sería capaz de comerse la hoja antes de dejársela ver. Y lo peor de t odo era que no había dejado de sonreír mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo, ya no sabía que prefería; saber que decía esa maldita lista o ignorar lo que fuera que estuviera planeando su loco ninja por su propia salud mental.

 *********************************************************************************************************

El lunes por la mañana todo parecía ir en orden, el líder del Five-0 parecía haber olvidado el asunto del villancico en cuanto el gobernador Denning les había encomendado una misión de rescate en un crucero secuestrado por una banda desconocida que amenazaba con envenenar a todos a bordo si no se les pagaban 10,000,000 en las próximas cuatro horas. Después de que Chin y Kono hicieran un extraordinario trabajo de reconocimiento con las cintas de video y grabaciones de voz, pudieron identificar a los integrantes de la banda que no eran más que varios empleados de bajo rango del mismo crucero. Habían elaborado un p lan que cómo de costumbre se fue a la mierda cuando Steve tacleó al líder de la banda mientras intentaba huir, y bueno, su sueldo se iba a ir en pagar parte de la puerta y los jarrones que Steve había roto en el proceso. Al menos todos había salido bien librados y sin ninguna bala en el trasero, eso ya era ganancia.

De vuelta en la sede cada uno se dispuso a redactar su informe (era una nueva regla para que no se amontonara el papeleo), pasadas las 8 Danny toco la puerta de la oficina de Steve para entregar el suyo; Kono y Chin ya lo habían hecho y sólo lo esperaban para que todos pudieran irse al fin.

-Listo señor. Bromeó Danny haciendo un exagerado saludo militar al entregarle los papeles.

-Los alcanzo en un momento. Informó tomando los papeles de la mano del rubio con gesto estoico, cosa que confundió al detective. –Ve. Pidió Steve haciendo una seña con la cabeza hacia Kono y Chin frente a la mesa inteligente.

-¿Te pasa algo? Inquir ió preocupado.

-Nada. Respondió en el mismo tono. Danny se giró y caminó hacia la puerta pero la voz de Steve llamándole le hizo volver sobre sus pasos. –Olvidaste firmar el reporte. Le extendió los papeles y el rubio se limitó a tomar su pluma y estampar su firma sobre la línea sin dejar de divagar en la actitud de su pareja ¿Por qué demonios estaría molesto Mcgarret?

-Steve ¿pasa algo? Alzó la vista para entregarle los papeles y fue cuando lo notó; la amplia sonrisa en el rostro del moreno al tomar los papeles de su mano.

-Gracias Danno. El SEAL se levantó al mismo tiempo que el rubio escuchó la lejana risa de Kono que junto a Chin veía hacia ellos sonriendo.

-¿Qué significa esto Mcgarret? Exigió siguiéndolo hasta donde los otros miembros del Five-0 se encontraban. -¡Hey!

-Bien equipo, solicito su presencia como testigos en este caso. Dijo Steve a los primos que lo miraron sonriendo.

-Mcgarret ¡no me ignores! Rec lamó Danno dándole alcance.

Steve tomó la mano del detective firmemente y comenzó a leer el documento.

-Honolulu, Hawai a 12 de diciembre del 2011. Departamento de la Policía de Honolulú, división Five-0… ****

Danny parpadeó, no entendía lo que estaba pasando ¿Por qué Steve estaba leyendo su informe a Kono y Chin?

-… Yo Daniel Williams, Detective bajo juramento…… ****

Kono lo miró con algo parecido a la pena, pero no tuvo tiempo de procesarlo porque lo siguiente que dijo Steve lo dejó K.O.

-… Por medio del presente documento me comprometo a aceptar todos los presentes y participar en todas las actividades que el Teniente Comandante Steven J. Mcgarret considere necesarios para cumplir la misión de enseñarme el verdadero significado de dar presentes a tu amante en navidad durante los siguientes 12 días.

-¡¿Qué?! Gritó Danno retorciéndose en el agarre del ojiverde quien sólo lo so stuvo más fuerte.

-… En caso de incumplir con cualquiera de las reglas instituidas en el presente documento queda estipulado que el Camaro Matchbox 2010 Plateado de mi propiedad pasará a ser de mi pareja Steven J. Mcgarret….

-Wow wow, un momento. Habló el detective manoseando el aire. -¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

 **-** Es muy simple Danno. Sonrió Steve. –Tu cooperas durante los próximos 12 días con la misión o… tú auto pasa a ser mío.

-¡Ja! Claro. Sonrió Danny divertido. -Cómo si eso fuera a pasar.

-Pero si ya firmaste. Señalo el comandante con una enorme sonrisa. -¿Ves?

Efectivamente, su firma estaba estampada al final del documento sin ninguna duda.

-Pero… ¿Cuándo paso esto?

-Lo acabas de firmar Danno. Aclaró Steve sonriendo satisfecho.

-Tú… el informe. Señalo Danny balbuceando por primera vez en su vida. -¡Ustedes lo sabían! Reclamó a los primos cuando estos comenzar on a reír.

-Lo siento Brah, pero el jefe tiene razón. Se disculpó Chin.

-Ser consentido no va a matarte Danny. Apoyo Kono dirigiéndole un gesto de aliento.

-No lo haré. Sentenció el rubio mirándolos.

-Pero ya firmaste. Reclamó Steve.

-¡Porque me hiciste trampa!

-Es un documento oficial Brah. Observó Chin. –Tiene el sello del estado.

-No debiste firmarlo. Dijo Kono sonriendo.

-¡Dijiste que era mi reporte! Reclamó soportando las ganas de matar a Mcgarret.

-Eso no importa ahora, tu firma está aquí.

-Ok ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una broma? Rugió Danny. –Porque déjame decirte que no es nada graciosa. ¿Estas vengándote porque dije que ese villancico era tonto? ¿Es eso? ¿Qué eres, un niño de 12 años? ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer esto por algo tan estúpido?! ¡Estas utilizando un documento oficial, con número de folio y sello del estado para chantajearme! Danny había comenzado a mover su mano para enfatizar las palabras, por lo cual Steve lo miraba con total atención. – ¡Chantaje Steven! Reclamó. – ¡Y por una estúpida canción navideña que además de todo está en una perturbadora versión hawaiana! ¿Esta es tu idea de diversión? ¡Ah! Porque es infantil y retorcida. ¿Quieres que te de mi auto si no lo hago? ¡Vaya, pero si mi auto es técnicamente tuyo! ¡¿Alguna vez me dejas conducirlo?! Kono y Chin rieron ante lo último; había que darle la razón al detective. -¿Cuándo cambiaste mi reporte por ese estúpido contrato? ¿En qué momento dentro de los 20 segundos que estuve en tu oficina? ¿Este es el honor que te enseñan en el ejército?

-Marina. Corrigió Steve automáticamente.

-¡Lo que sea! El punto es que me engañaste. ¡Y ustedes le ayudaron! Los otros dos se encogieron de hombros. –No puedo creerlo ¿Qué sigue? ¿Tengo que aceptar con una sonrisa los cocos y el cerdo asado? Preguntó al comandante que sonrió inocente. -¿Ukeleles? ¿P articipar en situaciones que pongan mi vida en riesgo 10 veces al día o saltar de un tejado a otro? Porque digo, me gustaría saber que maquinó esa cabeza tuya llena de pólvora. En enserio Mcgarret, quédate mi auto, quítame la placa, incluso puedes demandarme legalmente con ese contrato, pero que te quede bien claro que yo no voy a participar en este retorcido juego tuyo, y no porque odie la navidad o los villancicos, sino porque es estúpido, infantil y no probara nada. Sentenció casi sin aire el rubio.

La sede se quedó en silencio por un momento; Steve mirando fijamente al rubio, Kono y Chin parecían esperar por algo.

-¿Qué? Preguntó al fin Danny observando a su pareja.

-Danno.  Pronunció Steve.

¡Mierda! ¡Triple mierda! Se lamentó Danny cuando la cara de cachorrito (n° 3) lo golpeó de frente y sin darle tiempo de protegerse. Kono y Chin esperaron atentos.

 **-** Sólo serán 12 días. Continuó el comandante con oj os de cachorro.

Esos fueron los treinta segundos más tensos que se habían vivido en la sede del Five-0, hasta que finalmente paso lo inevitable.

-Te odio, te odio tanto. Suspiró Danny dándose por vencido. Los primos aplaudieron y rieron; ya se esperaban que eso terminara así, y Steve sonrió con autosuficiencia. Después de todo él era un SEAL, entrenado para solucionar cualquier problema que se le presentara en el campo de batalla con lo que tuviera a la mano.

-A partir de mañana. Habló. –Un presente diario hasta el día de navidad.

-Sólo… por favor no quiero granadas, cocos o huevo en polvo. Dijo Danno cubriéndose la cara.

-Lo tengo. Apuntó. –No te preocupes Danno, tengo una lista que hará que comprendas el significado de los 12 días de navidad de la mejor manera.

-Solo vamos a casa, estoy comenzando a tener escalofríos. El detective comenzó a caminar pero fue frenado por el agarre de Steve en su mano. Fue entonces q ue notó que nunca se habían soltado las manos. Bueno, que se la va a hacer, se les estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre desde que dormían de cucharita con las manos entrelazadas.

Esa noche Danny tuvo un loco sueño que involucraba puercos rostizados con cabeza de coco persiguiéndolo en medio de un tiroteo en Waikiki, donde asombrosamente caían granadas del cielo.

 ****Y por eso prefería no saber que contenía la dichosa lista, porque entonces sí que no podría dormir.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 


	2. El primer día de la navidad mi amor me regalo…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: eri-san Uesugi Serie: Hawai Five-0 Pareja: Steve/Danno MCDANNO
> 
> Resumen: Danny no entiende ese cursi villancico navideño, pero Steve está dispuesto a hacerlo entender en 12 días. Es su primera navidad como pareja y Steve va a hacer lo que sea para que Danno la disfrute.
> 
> Canción: The Twelve Days of Christmas (Hawaiian Style) by Na Leo.
> 
> http://www.4shared.com/mp3/Ft4vZ77T/The_Twelve_Days_of_Christmas__.html

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:Oh por Dios, mi cerebro se secó por unos cuantos días. Pero bueno al fin logre terminar este capitulo, con algunos problemas para subir porque (mi mamá) nos quito el internet porque... pues sólo porque quizo, así que tengo que robarme el de mi vecino y es muuy lento.

**_DÍA 1: El primer día de la navidad mi amor me regalo…_ **

**_  
_ **

Danny se giró y encontró el lado de la cama de Steve vacío.

 **“Obvio”.**  Pensó el detective volviendo a echarse las mantas hasta la cabeza. No había forma de mantener al moreno en la cama después de las 6 de la mañana; ciertamente Steve era peor que un niño que se levanta muy temprano para abrir los regalos de navidad. “Mierda” Internizó Danny; por un momento se había olvidado de todo el asunto de Steve, el contrato y la navidad.  Aun no podía creer que Steve le hiciera eso. Como venganza la noche anterior se había ido a la cama sin dirigirle una sola palabra y se negó rotundamente a dejar que el moreno lo tocara siquiera, por lo que Steve había tenido que ver la espalda de Danny hasta que cayó dormido.

-Hora de levantarse Danno.  El peso de Steve sobre la cama le puso en alerta.

-¿Por qué? Gimió. -¿Vas a obligarme a realizar el entrenamiento del ejerc ito?

-Marina. Corrigió. –Son casi las ocho, si no te levantas llegaremos tarde. Danny empujó su cuerpo suavemente con su pie en protesta. -¿Estamos en paz? Susurró inclinándose sobre el rubio que seguía bajo las sábanas.

-¿Reflexionaste? Asomó su rubia cabeza hasta la nariz.

-Lo hice. Sonrió.

-¡¿En serio?! Saltó Danny siendo sorprendido por el beso que su compañero deposito en la punta de su nariz.

-Sí. Afirmó el SEAL. –Tuve que modificar un poco la lista porque dijiste que no querías nada extremo. Sonrió. -¿Tomamos un baño juntos?

-¡En tus sueños Mcgarret! Bufó el detective metiéndose de nuevo bajo las sábanas y empujando de una patada el cuerpo de Steve fuera de la cama. –Animal. Siseó por último haciendo reír al marine.

Cómo había sido tan idiota de creer que su atolondrado novio comenzaría a usar la cabeza al fin y concluir que toda esa situación era ridícula. No, pero la culpa la tenía él por haber caído en algo tan estúpido cómo firmar un contrato a ciegas y ceder ante la cara de cachorro del moreno.

-Ah, lo odio tanto. Suspiró.

****************************************************************************************************

-¿Entonces? Kono asomó la cabeza en su oficina.

-Entonces ¿Qué? Preguntó Danny.

-¿Cuál es el regalo? Sonrió.

-No lo sé. Steve no me ha dado nada aún.

-Que raro ¿Se le habrá olvidado?

-No. Eso es lo que más me preocupa. Suspiró el ojiazul.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta?

-Salió a encontrarse con Joe, parece que hay nueva información sobre Wo Fat. Danny hizó una mueca, Kono sabía que desde lo sucedido en Corea del Norte, ese era un tema que ponía nervioso al detective.

-Bueno, a lo mejor se inventó esa excusa para ir por tu regalo. Bromeó dándole un codazo en las costillas.

-Estas muy emocionada con todo esto. Le miró fingiendo molestia.

< p>-Claro. No me imaginó al jefe haciendo algo tan “romántico“.

 

\- Tengo miedo de lo que él considere como romántico. Habrá que esperar para ver con qué sale.

*****************************************************************************************************

El día había pasado tranquilo y Steve no volvió hasta pasadas las 6 con una caja en colores navideños en su mano y una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Hey. Saludó a sus compañeros que se encontraban reunidos en la oficina de Danny charlando tranquilamente.

-Ya era hora Mcgarret. Recriminó el rubio.

-Lo siento, me desvié un poco para ir por tu regalo. Informó sin dejar de sonreír.

-Te lo dije. Rio Kono.

-Bien, entonces ¿qué es? Preguntó mirando la caja en la mano del moreno.

-Ábrelo. Pidió depositándola frente a Danno en el escritorio.

El detective miro la caja, estudiándola por un instante. Agudizando sus sentidos para tratar de identificar algún sonido extraño (no fuera a ser que Mcgarret le llevara una bomba), algún olor fuera de lugar (cómo pólvora o ántrax), pero lo único que pudo percibir fue un tenue aroma dulce emanando de la dichosa caja. Con curiosidad desató el listón rojo después de dirigirle una mirada de advertencia a su pareja, pero lo que se reveló en el interior lo desconcertó absolutamente.

-Eso es… Dijo Danny viendo el objeto ante él.

-Volteado de piña. Completó Kono totalmente divertida.

-El mejor de Honolulu. Afirmó sonriente Steve.

-¿Estas bromeándome? Dijo incrédulo el rubio mirándolo con enojo. –Sabes que no como piña.

-Esta es una buena oportunidad para hacerlo. Sonrió.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Soy alérgico a ella. Con el ceño fruncido deslizó el plato sobre su escritorio hacia Steve.

-No lo eres. Sentenció el moreno regresando el plato de vuelta hacia Danny. –Tu madre me lo confirmó.

-¡¿Mi madre?! P reguntó confundido.

-Sí. Hablé con ella y me contó el porqué de tu aversión por las piñas. Dijo seriamente. –Es tiempo de que lo superes.

-¡¿Cuando hablaste con mi madre?! Reclamó levantándose de su silla.

Kono y Chin seguían la conversación como si fuera un partido de tenis.

-No. Espera. ¡¿Cómo conseguiste su número?! Gritó Danny.

-Eso es clasificado. Sentenció cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No me salgas con eso! ¡Es mi madre! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?!

-Clasificado. Repitió el SEAL.

-¡Clasificado mi trasero!

-También lo es. Sonrió. –Sólo yo puedo verlo.

-Cuando te meta esas piñas por el trasero… eso si va a ser clasificado. Amenazó el ojiazul.

-¿Quieres dejar de quejarte y darle una oportunidad? Pidió con paciencia el moreno.

-¡No me gusta la piña! La cabeza de Chin se movía de izquierda a derecha siguiendo el dialogó, pero sinceramente estaba luchando por no reírs e.

-No me gusta la piña, punto.

\- Me comprometo a aceptar todos los presentes y participar en todas las actividades que el Teniente Comandante Steven J. Mcgarret considere necesarios… Comenzó a recitar Steve.

-No puedo creerlo. Suspiró.

-No todo lo relacionado con la piña es malo Danno. Habló el comandante con tono suave. –Debes dejar ir el pasado. Dale una oportunidad.

-Sí Danny. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Sonrió Kono.

-Sólo un bocado Brah. Apoyó Chin con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Qué dices Danno?

-Son horribles. Dijo acercándose al escritorio. –No voy a sufrir solo, así que ustedes se envenenaran también.

-Pero es tu regalo. Dijo Chin.

-Exacto, y yo decido con quien lo comparto. ¿Cierto Mcgarret? Steve se encogió de hombros, los primos sonrieron y asintieron.

Danny sacó del último cajón de su escritorio 4 pequeños platos de plástico, tenedores y una pala para pastel. Todos lo quedaron mirando confundidos ¿Por qué el detective tenía esas cosas en su escritorio?

-Sobraron cuando celebramos tu cumpleaños. Le dijo a Steve que lo miraba curioso.

El ojiverde sonrió; su Danno era así, siempre guardaba las cosas que podían ser útiles después. En cierto modo esa característica suya le recordaba un poco a su madre, quien solia almacenar todo lo que consideraba “reusable“.

El rubio había cortado una porción para cada uno y ahora se encontraban cómodamente sentados; Chin y Kono en el sofá y Steve en la silla frente a él. Miró por unos segundos el trozo de piña sobre su porción de pan. Piña, su eterna enemiga desde hacia muchos años. Lo cierto era que desde aquel desafortunado acontecimiento con ella no había vuelto a comer nada que involucrara a la demoniaca fruta. Luego tendría que llamar a su madre para reclamarle el que hubiera confesado su más vergonzoso secreto como si nada al loco ninja.

-Te aseguro que no te matará. Sonrió su compañero. Chin y Kono le sonrieron animándolo a dar el primer bocado y con resignación se llevó un trozo a la boca. -¿Y? Cuestionó ansioso mirándolo. -¿Cómo esta?

-No tan mal como me imaginaba.

-Eso es un avance. Comentó la castaña dándole el primer bocado a su rebanada.

-¿Ves como no era tan difícil? Sonrió Steve comenzando también a comer.

Al cabo de unos minutos todos estaban conversando y riendo con las anécdotas de Chin sobre sus primeros días de casado. Danny relataba anécdotas de su matrimonio para hacerle ver a su compañero que eso era sólo el principio, y Kono y Steve reían sin parar ante las caras que ponía el recién casado.

-Y entonces comienza a oler tus camisas y a revisar los bolsillos de tu pantalón tratando de encontrar algo que te incriminé. Danny seguía hablando animadamente mientras comía,  Kono estaba recostada con su plato en el estomago y sus pies en las piernas de su primo que escuchaba con algo parecido al terror las palabras del detective. –Y eso no es lo peor…

Los minutos pasaron y la conversación se animó, mientras Steve hablaba de sus años como quarterback y Kono sobre el surf y su reciente relación con Charlie. Cuando Danny se dio cuenta le costaba un poco respirar por tanto volteado de piña que habían comido mientras conversaban. Miró el pequeño pedazo de pan en su plato y luego hacia sus compañeros; se sentía bien, no sólo era el sabor dulce que inundaba su boca por la mermelada, sino el calor de hogar que inundaba la habitación llena de las risas de Kono, la pasiva mirada de Chin y la reconfortante presencia de Steve. Kono le miró sonriendo como si lo hubiera atrapado haciendo una travesura y le guiño el ojo antes de volver a ver a Steve que hablaba sobre pases incompletos y bolas sueltas.

Se sentía agradable, poder compartir un rato de glotonería y camaradería con su Ohana se sentía realmente bien. S onrió. Después de todo el Neanderthal de su novio tenía razón; no todo era malo, porque definitivamente iba a comer más de ese delicioso volteado de piña, aunque nunca aceptaría frente a Steve que le había encantado. Pero Mcgarret tenía razón en algo, debía dejar ir el pasado; a Rachel, su divorció, los malos recuerdos, los prejuicios y el dolor, y darle oportunidad a las cosas nuevas en su vida; Steve, su nuevo hogar, su Ohana y porque no, también a la piña.

******************************************************************************************************

Cuando llegaron a casa Steve lo acorralo contra la puerta del refrigerador y le besó con hambre.

-Sabes a piña. Sonrió lamiendo sus labios.

-¡¿No?! Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Me gusta. Susurró tomando las caderas de Danny rozando su cuello con su cálido aliento.

-¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí con el frigorífico jodiendome la espalda, o vamos a ir a la cama? Gimió Danny ap retándose contra Steve.

-La cama. Gruño el moreno arrastrándolo escaleras arriba.

*********************************************************************************************************

-¿Cómo estuvo? Jadeo Steve acurrucándose contra la espalda sudada de Danno.

-Uff, genial. Sonrió aun aturdido.

-Me refiero al regalo. Sonrió. –Aunque concuerdo, estuvo genial.

-Mmm… No fue tan malo.

-¿Vas a darle una oportunidad?

En ese momento Danny no supo si su amante se refería a la piña o a dejar ir su tortuoso pasado.

-Uhm. Asintió cerrando los ojos. –Mientras no se te haga una costumbre. Y definitivamente la piña esta prohibida en la pizza, eso nunca cambiara. Sentenció.

El marine rió sobre su cálida piel y él se dejo arrastrar por el sueño.

******************************************************************************************************

Danny salió de la cama sigilosamente.

Co n extremo cuidado bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, pero todo era culpa de Mcgarret. Eran las 3 de la madrugada y su estómago se había despertado anhelando otro trozo de ese delicioso volteado de piña, cuyos restos yacían en el frigorífico. Definitivamente la piña era demoniaca… demoniacamente adictiva. Tenía que ser rápido y silencioso, por nada en la vida dejaría que Steve Mcgarret supiera que esto había sucedido, sería su perdición.

 

Steve sonrió cuando oyó a Danno bajar las escaleras con sigilo. Se sentó en la cama abriendo su cómoda y sacando de un compartimiento secreto la lista que contenía su plan. Con una sonrisa tacho el punto número uno:

             ** _1.- Demostrarle a Danno que puedo reparar su corazón si me da la oportunidad._**

Con una sonrisa volvió a guardar la hoja y escuchó el sonido de la nevera abriéndose. Estaba seguro de q ue para el día de navidad habría cumplido con su misión. Después de todo él había hecho una lista de todas esas cosas  no materiales que Danny quería y necesitaba, y los presentes eran sólo el medio para conseguir que su detective lograra entender que él haría todo por hacerlo feliz.

*************************************************************************************************

Al día siguiente…

-Oye jefe. Le llamó Kono mientras caminaban por el pasillo de la sede.

-Dime. Pronunció sin detenerse.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo la mamá de Danny? Cuestionó la chica totalmente emocionada. -¿Por qué odiaba la piña?

-Ah, eso. Pronunció tranquilo ante el rostro de emoción de Kono. –Es clasificado. Respondió sin más dejando a la castaña de piedra en medio del pasillo.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[Regalo 1: Volteado de Piña.](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_tgnUyOawaao/TFjibRkH8ZI/AAAAAAAAAGM/FQvvkfbFnuE/s1600/Torta+volteada+de+pi%C3%B1a.JPG)


	3. El Segundo Día de Navidad mi Amor me Regalo...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: eri-san Uesugi Serie: Hawai Five-0 Pareja: Steve/Danno MCDANNO
> 
> Resumen: Danny no entiende ese cursi villancico navideño, pero Steve está dispuesto a hacerlo entender en 12 días. Es su primera navidad como pareja y Steve va a hacer lo que sea para que Danno la disfrute.
> 
> Canción: The Twelve Days of Christmas (Hawaiian Style) by Na Leo.
> 
> http://www.4shared.com/mp3/Ft4vZ77T/The_Twelve_Days_of_Christmas__.html

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: OMG! Tengo principios de gripe T.T. Sigo peleando por el internet pero Galaxia-sama sólo me da unas cuantas horas cuando se apiada de mí. En fín, el segundo día de regalos de Danny y Steve sigue haciendo de las suyas. Espero les guste y comenten.

**Día 2: En el segundo día de la navidad mi amor me regaló…**

Kono soltó un silbido cuando Danny atravesó las puertas de vidrio de la sede seguido de su jefe.

-¿Y eso? Sonrió al ver el semblante satisfecho de Steve.

-Segundo regalo. Gruño Danny pasando de largo hasta donde se encontraba Chin trabajando ya en la mesa inteligente.

-Te ves bien Brah. Sonrió honestamente el isleño.

-Eso me hace pensar que tú le diste la idea. Advirtió el detective.

Steve se había quedado con Kono en la entrada, ambos parecían muy entretenidos mirando al rubio.

-Pues sí que solucionaste el problema jefe. Adm itió la castaña.

-Es imposible solucionarlo del todo. Dijo viendo a Danny inclinarse sobre la mesa.

-Es mejor que lo habitual. Sonrió.

-Sí, al menos estos no son tan apretados.

-El trasero de Danny si que llama la tención. Rió Kono.

-Con los pantalones cargo no se nota tanto. Sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Así que cambiaste todo sus pantalones de vestir por cargo?

-No, sólo le obsequie dos, para que vaya familiarizando.

-Eres terrible. Le dio una suave palmada en la espalda y avanzó hasta sus compañeros que ya se ponían al corriente con la información sobre el caso.

Steve se quedo unos segundos más observando la figura de Danno; el pantalón cargo en tono azul oscuro ceñido a sus caderas, la playera de manga larga (demasiado larga para usarse en Hawai) en un tono gris perfecto que hacia que los ojos azules de su compañero resaltaran maravillosamente, y el par de converse negros que le sentaban perfectos pero que Da nny pocas veces utilizaba.

-¡Hey Mcgarret! ¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día? Gritó el rubio cuando Chin comenzó a pasar las fotos de la victima.

-Sólo estoy disfrutando la vista. Objeto haciendo reír a sus compañeros.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Hazlo tú. Dijo enojado Danny.

-¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo? Refutó. –Generalmente me dices que me quede callado mientras tú haces las preguntas.

-Generalmente no estoy vestido como si fuera un vagabundo.

-Sólo estas vestido casualmente, eso no significa que seas un vago. Comentó molesto.

-Sí, bueno, con esto debo verme peor de lo normal. Refunfuño. –Al menos antes me veía profesional.

-Te ves genial Danno. No necesitas usar una corbata para parecer profesional. Tu tienes presencia de detective incluso cuando estas desnudo. Sonrió.

-¿En serio? Quiero decir ¿Así es cómo crees que se debe ver un detective? Señalo. – ¿Pantalones cargo y converse?

-Vas a estar bien, a mi me funciona.

-Yo no soy tu Steven. Aclaró. –No tengo un cuerpo para babear  ni la endiablada atracción fatal que produces en los demás, no soy un Super SEAL que despide feromonas cada vez que sonríe. No soy tú, yo soy un simple mortal que necesita de una corbata para que los demás le teman. Recalcó el rubio sin mirarlo.

Steve lo miró molesto. No entendía porque Danno se desvalorizaba tanto, es decir, Daniel Williams era la persona más atractiva que hubiera visto en mucho tiempo, y no sólo físicamente, Danny era como una luz que atraía a todos a su alrededor pero que pocos lograban tocar, y él se sentía afortunado por ser uno de esos pocos que el rubio dejaba ser envueltos por su luz. Aun así Danno parecía no darse cuenta de que cada vez que caminaba habían más pares de ojos siguiéndolo de los que Steve era capaz de soportar, de que hasta el más mínimo gesto que hacía era c apaz de calentarlo al instante y de que muchas de las mujeres que se acercaban a él lo hacían para preguntar por el rubio.

Danny no parecía enterar se de nada, y eso molestaba y ponía triste a Steve porque, ¿Por qué su compañero no podía ver lo mismo que él?

Al final Danny había interrogado a la esposa de la victima. La mujer abrió la puerta y de inmediato había llamado al rubio “detective” lo que hizo sonreír a Steve al ver la cara de alivio de su pareja. Jessica les había relatado todo el asunto concerniente a la separación con su difunto esposo, apoyando su mano en la del detective cuando este se la ofreció en gesto de apoyo junto con una tranquilizadora mirada. El marine se quedó callado como de costumbre, absorto en el semblante del rubio.

-Gracias por todo detective. Dijo la mujer acompañándolos hasta la puerta. –Espero haber sido de ayuda.

-Encontraremos a la persona que hizo esto. Aseguró Danny.

-Lo sé. Confió en usted, parece ser un hombre que cumple su palabra. Sonrió.

-La mantendremos informada. Sonrió el ojiazul después de unos segundos de silencio.

-Confió en usted detective. Se despidió Jessica al cerrar la puerta.

-Te dije que no necesitabas la corbata. Dijo el moreno.

-Eso es porque soy un buen detective, sin embargo no significa que no me vea ridículo con esta ropa.

Steve entró al auto, ya vería Danny que con esa ropa era cualquier cosa menos ridículo.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kono y Chin estaban en la escena del crimen, el área estaba acordonaba y los oficiales del HPD iban y venían haciendo su trabajo. Steve y Danny se acercaron y el moreno respiró profundo y contó hasta diez antes de entrar en la zona acordonada; debía recordar que hacía todo esto por el obsequió de Danny, pero si alguien trataba de pasarse de listo no podía prometer controlarse.

En cuanto atravesar on la cinta amarilla todas las miradas se enfocaron en su compañero quien resaltaba como un punto en la oscuridad. Se acercaron a los primos que sonrieron a Steve con preocupación por lo que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, pero él les devolvió una mirada serena.

-¿Qué tenemos? Preguntó el detective.

-El arma homicida estaba en el piso del asiento del copiloto. Informó Chin.

-Max dice que la herida de bala fue hecha post mortem. Completo la castaña. –La causa de muerte fue asfixia, había agua en los pulmones.

-Así que nuestro asesino lo pone en el auto  después de ahogarlo, le dispara en la cabeza para hacerlo parecer un suicidio, pone el auto en marcha y deja que se estrelle. Dictaminó Danny.

-Eso parece.

-Muy bien Chin. Habló el comandante con una sombra de enojo en su voz que su compañero identificó de inmediato. –Manda el arma a Charlie, Kono, revisa el GPS del auto para saber donde estuvo en los últimos días. Dan ny y yo iremos a ver que más encontró Max. Sentenció con su cara de aneurisma.

-¿Qué te pasa? Preguntó Danny confundido.

-Nada. Respondió secamente comenzando a caminar.

-¿Qué diablos le pasa? Miró a sus compañeros que negaron con la cabeza sonriendo con burla.

-Por si no lo has notado Danny. Dijo la chica. –Eres el centro de atención aquí. Señaló.

El rubio se volteó encontrando algunos rostros familiares del HPD mirándolo con ojos nada inocentes (lo sabía porque Steve le miraba así), incluso había algunas chicas y chicos que lo saludaban y le sonreían, sin mencionar al tipo que tropezó con una caja y cayo estrepitosamente al suelo por no prestar atención y estarle haciendo señas con la manos para que lo llamara.

-Opinó que salgas de aquí antes de que Mcgarret asesine a alguien. Mencionó Chin preocupado cuando uno de los miembros del departamento se acercaba peligrosamente sonriéndole al detective y por el otr o lado Steve regresaba con los puños y la mandíbula apretada.

-Hora de irnos compañero. Danny interceptó a su pareja mientras escapaba de ahí con el rostro rojo y totalmente avergonzado por todas las miradas puestas sobre él.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Max les había dado toda la información que querían y ahora se disponían a volver a la sede.

-Steve ¿Estas enojado? Su voz había sonado extrañamente tímida.

-He lidiado con esto desde hace tiempo. Respondió.

-No lo sabía. Confesó con las orejas rojas.

-Lo sé. No eres consiente de lo que llegas a provocar Danno. Eso me molesta un poco.

-Nunca lo mencionaste.

-Porque me molesta incluso recordarlo.

-No entiendo porque todos... Dijo ladeando su cabeza como buscando una explicación.

-Es porque eres jodidamente caliente. Sonrió Steve tomando las caderas de su pareja aprovechando que el pasillo de la morgue estab a vacío. –Y cuando traes esos pantalones de vestir pegados… Mmm. Gimió el SEAL jalando a Danno y bajando sus manos hasta su trasero.

-¿Por eso hiciste que me pusiera pantalones cargo? Preguntó divertido.

-En parte. Confesó. –Pero estos pantalones también tienen sus ventajas. Dijo sonriendo.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Steve tenía razón; los pantalones cargo tenían sus ventajas. Muy convenientes ventajas.

Al moreno le había entrado un ataque de celos cuando después de atrapar a la asesina, el custodio que la había escoltado fuera de la sala de interrogatorios le dirigiera una mirada lasciva a SU Danno y le dijera: “Bonito trasero Williams”. La única razón por la que el sujeto había salido vivo de ahí era porque Danny había cerrado la puerta antes de que Steve pudiera darle alcance, pero eso lo había dejado encerrado con la bestia Mcgarret, y con sólo una forma de calmar sus instint os asesinos.

Y era así como había terminado contra la pared con Steve sobre él. Ok, no iba a mentir; tenía miedo. No sabía lo que el comandante fuera capaz de hacer en ese estado, además no tenían siquiera las cosas necesarias para joder a gusto. Estar con la cara pegada a la fría pared de la sala de interrogatorios ya era incómodo de por sí. Danny contuvo el aire cuando el moreno le bajo los pantalones de un tirón.

“Bueno, esto si que es conveniente” Pensó el rubio disfrutando las caricias de su pareja. Generalmente Steve batallaba mucho con el cinturón y los pantalones, pero la soltura de los cargo le facilitaba el trabajo. Steve se enderezó para atrapar sus labios en un beso, Danny respondió ansioso separándose a regañadientes de él.

-Steve espera. Pidió.

-No te preocupes, lo tengo cubierto. Sonrió el SEAL adivinando el pensamiento de su compañero. Sacó de una de las bolsas de su pantalón un pequeño tubo de lubricante.

-Maldita sea. Dijo Danny. -¿Eso es lo que guardas ahí? Sonrió.

El moreno besó su cuello sin decir nada mientras untaba con sus dedos un poco del frio gel en la entrada de Danno.

-Oh Dios, dime que tienes un condón en alguna de tus bolsas. Gimió.

-Lo tengo. Sonrió Steve sacando el pequeño paquete de aluminio.

-Eres un desgraciado. Rió el rubio.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Chin se alejó de la puerta; ya había oído demasiado para su salud mental. Calculaba que en unos 20 minutos Danny y Steve saldrían de la sala de interrogatorios como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras tanto habría que mantener a los demás alejados de ahí antes de recibir una demanda por uso inapropiado de las instalaciones.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-¿Qué más guardas ahí?

El comandante se encogió de hombros mientras terminaba de atarle las agujetas a Danny, que mantenía su pie en el muslo de Steve para no castigar más su rodilla.

-Averígualo tu mismo. Dijo depositando con cuidado el pie de Danny en el piso.

El detective se enderezó y comenzó a buscar en las bolsas del pantalón del ojiverde.

-Llaves de auto. MI auto. Recalcó.  -Un cargador 9 mm. Dijo sin sorprenderse al encontrarlo en la bolsa. –Celular, mmm ¿Qué es esto? Preguntó viendo el pequeño objeto negro que se hallaba en una de las bolsas.

\- Un GPS.

-Claro. Siguió revisando. -¿Esto es una mina explosiva?

-Modelo mini. Sonrió.

-No quiero imaginarme que hay en la última bolsa. Suspiró metiendo la mano.

Danny se quedó sin habla por unos segundos cuando vio aquello. ¿Por qué Steve tenía que ser tan tonto? Tanto cómo para llevar una foto donde salían él, Grace y Steve en su primera cita.

-Amuleto de buena suerte. Dijo Steve besando la frente de Danno.

-Cuídala muy bien. Declaró el rubio de volviéndola a su lugar. –Las dos personas que más amo están en ella.

-¿Qué pasa si la pierdo?

-Entonces aceptare la invitación a cenar de Chuck Tyler. Sonrió Danny dirigiéndose a la puerta. –O de alguno de los que me han estado mandando mensajes sin parar desde esta mañana. Steve lo miró con gesto molesto. –No eres el único tras este trasero babe. Sonrió Danny agitando su celular frente a él antes de abandonar la sala.

El SEAL sonrió cuando su compañero desapareció de su vista. Metió su mano en la parte interna de su pantalón y sacó de una bolsa escondida su preciada lista, con una sonrisa borró el punto número dos:

“Ayudarle a Danno a tener más confianza en sí mismo”

Su Danno era un excelente policía y una excelente persona, era todo lo que muchos quisieran tener y por eso quería que él lo entendiera. No porque su matrimonio no hubiera funcionado  y Rachel eligiera a Stand significaba que Danny fuera menos q ue cualquiera, el rubio era mejor que muchos, incluso que él, y el que se diera cuenta de eso era un paso más para dejar ir su pasado y avanzar hacia el futuro con seguridad y sin miedos infundados.

Steve se hizo una nota mental antes de abandonar la habitación; cambiar el número de teléfono de Danny y tener una “charla” con Chuck Tyler.

 

Regalo 2: 2 Pantalones Cargo:

***[El que usaba Danny en el cap](http://www.venca.es/hombre/pantalones-y-bermudas/pantalon-cargo-de-hombre-160685-1T8-T8-n4040600.htm).

[](http://www.venca.es/hombre/pantalones-y-bermudas/pantalon-cargo-de-hombre-160685-1T8-T8-n4040600.htm)

***[ El segundo pantalón](http://www.shorts4u.com/shop/86-140-thickbox/mens-green-brown-kahki-camouflage-cargo-fashion-shorts.jpg)


	4. El Tercer Día de Navidad mi Amor me Regalo...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: eri-san Uesugi Serie: Hawai Five-0 Pareja: Steve/Danno MCDANNO
> 
> Resumen: Danny no entiende ese cursi villancico navideño, pero Steve está dispuesto a hacerlo entender en 12 días. Es su primera navidad como pareja y Steve va a hacer lo que sea para que Danno la disfrute.
> 
> Canción: The Twelve Days of Christmas (Hawaiian Style) by Na Leo.
> 
> http://www.4shared.com/mp3/Ft4vZ77T/The_Twelve_Days_of_Christmas__.html

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:En un rato tengo que viajar durante cuatro o cinco horas (tal vez seis!) de Puebla a Veracruz. Pero no me quería ir sin dejarles la actualización, es un capi un poco más pequeño pero que me gusto mucho por que hay muchas sonrisas. Espero les guste y sigan comentando, me alegra mucho leer sus comentarios y me da empuje para apurarme. XD

**DIA 3: En el tercer día de la navidad mi amor me regalo…**

 

Era un lindo jueves por la mañana, sobre todo porque podía a volver a usar su ropa normal. Aunque era cierto que Steve le había mostrado que no necesitaba tanto adorno para ser respetado, Danny se sentía más cómodo con sus pantalones sastre, camisas y corbatas, al menos por ahora, porque estaba dispuesto a comenzar a realizar pequeños cambios para mejorar su vida y su relación con Steve.

Y hablando de Steve, él SEAL había salido desde temprano de la casa (considerando que para Danny temprano eran las 8 de la mañana) con la promesa de alcanzarlo en la sede, pero sin decirle a donde se dirigía o a hacer qué. Bueno, tenía dos sentimientos encontrados; por un lado la fuerte preocupación de que su novio hubiera ido a explotar algo o a alguien, es decir, Chuck Tyler le había llamado muy asustado la noche anterior por lo que había dicho, y ahora que lo notaba su teléfono había desaparecido. Pero por otro lado estaba emocionado porque milagrosamente hoy podría conducir su propio auto para variar, y hacerlo de forma que pudiera apreciar el paisaje sin ir aferrado al tablero por la maniática forma de conducir del moreno. Cómo fuera, era mejor no pensar en lo que el moreno estaba haciendo en esos momentos, además Tyler nunca le cayó muy bien de todas maneras.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-¡Hey! Volviste a ser aburrido. Dijo Chin al verlo entrar con su clásica vestimenta.

-Yeah, muy gracioso. Buenos días para ti también. Sonrió.

-Buenos. Respondió.

-¿Hay algo interesante ahí Kono? Dijo Danny dirigiéndose hacía la isleña que veía con una sonrisa la mesa del café.

-Brah, en verdad que el jefe debe amarte mucho. Afirmó cuando el rubio estuvo junto a ella y se quedó mirando la mesa con los ojos abiertos.

-Lo hago. Dijo el moreno saliendo de la n ada como todo buen ninja. -¿Qué te parece Danno? Sonrió abrazando a su pareja por la espalda sin reparo alguno por la presencia de sus compañeros, era la confianza de ser Ohana.

-Babe, ¿alguna vez te he dicho que te amo? Habló Danny sin dejar de mirar con ojitos brillantes los tres platones repletos de donas, ¡DONAS! ¡De distintos tamaños, colores, sabores y formas! ¡Chicas, grandes, rellenas, glaseadas, con chocolate, rosas, con chispas, espolvoreadas, en fin! Había de todo y a Danny le encantaban; incluso esas que tenían unos cursis corazones confitados en la cubierta.

-Nunca había visto donas de verdad en Hawai. Comentó Chin. –Ya sabes, la gente no las compra mucho aquí, así que no las hacen.

-¿De donde las sacaste? Preguntó el detective aspirando el delicioso aroma que despedían las donas aún calientes.

-Llamé a una amiga en Jersey que me dio la receta de las mejores donas de este mundo. Sonrió Steve apoyando su mentón en la cabeza del rubio. –Dice que son las favoritas de los policías de Jersey. Completó.

-¿Hablaste otra vez con mi madre? Inquirió sin mucha fuerza el detective, aún con su atención enfocada en el tesoro frente a él.

-Luego llamé a un amigo que es repostero y que me aseguró que seguiría la receta al pie de la letra. Continuó evitando la pregunta del rubio.

-¿De donde conoces tú a un repostero jefe? Sonrió divertida la chica.

-Te sorprendería lo que aprendes en la marina. Steve le guiño el ojo y se inclinó hasta el oído de su compañero. –Lamento que no sean las de tu madre, pero espero que se acerque. Susurró. –Feliz tercer regalo de navidad.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto, tú que siempre te has declarado enemigo de todo lo frito o glaseado. Sonrió Danny.

-Es porque quería verte sonreír. Confesó el ojiverde. –Justo como ahora.

-Wow, que quede estipulado que tengo todo grabado Danny. Canturreó Kono teléfono en mano. –Ahora no podrás negarlo jefe, estas en video.

-Me preocupa lo que harás con ese video prima.

-Si lo veo en YouTube voy a asignarte como compañera de Lori permanentemente. Amenazó Steve.

-Esas son palabras mayores jefe. Gimoteó falsamente.

-Y cambiando de tema. Dijo Danny con molestia. -¿Qué hace una cafetera MLM Italiana industrial en el lugar de nuestra mini cafetera?

-Una buena dona tiene ir acompañada de un buen café ¿cierto? Steve soltó a Danny y se acercó a la cafetera. -¿Capuchino?

-Me leíste la mente babe. No te midas con la crema.

-Solo por hoy. Respondió el SEAL poniendo a funcionar la maquina.

-¿Qué hay de nosotros jefe? Preguntó Chin con una sonrisa.

-Ustedes tendrán que servirse su propio café. Rió el comandante.

-Hey Danny, vas a dejarme probar esas donas ¿verdad?

-Hoy vas a conocer el cielo chica surf. Bromeó el rubio chocando la mano con la castaña.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Fue un gran regalo. Dijo Danny sentado con su vaso de capuchino en una mano y una de esas donas con corazones confitados encima.

-Me preocupa tu adicción al azúcar. Sonrió Steve con su taza de café americano en una mano y una dona espolvoreada en la otra.

-¿De dónde crees que sale tanta dulzura sino? Bromeó.

-Ahora estas alardeando. Sonrió.

-¿No querías que fuera más consciente de lo que causo?

-Entonces fue mi error.

-¿Cómo conseguiste que mi madre te diera su receta? Cambió el tema.

-Clasificado.

-Oh, sigues con eso. Que niño tan gracioso. ¿También fue ella quien te dijo que amo el capuchino?

-Clasificado. Pronunció mordiendo su dona.

-Hey señor clasificado. Llamó el rubio acercándose a él. –Tienes migas aquí. Con su dedo limpió la comisura de los labios de Steve. –Gracias, ha sido algo muy lindo de tu parte. Steve deposito el vaso y la dona en la mesa y aferró los brazos de Danny con los suyos.

-Cualquier cosa que extrañes de Jersey. Habló. –La traeré para ti.

-¿Incluso el trafico? Sonrió.

-No sé porque extrañarías el tráfico de Jersey. Dijo Steve confundido. –Pero si eso quieres… si exploto la avenida principal en Waikiki, y la calle Hooke, no habría paso y los autos tendrían que…

-Ok, eso es lo suficientemente Super SEAL como para quererlo. Me quedo con las donas y el café.

-Hay más de donde salieron estas. Señalo Steve apresando a su compañero.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde?

-Eso es clasificado. Dijo el marine. –Aunque si me ofreces algo a cambio tal vez pueda desclasificarlo.

-¿Qué tienes en mente? Sonrió pícaramente.

-Bueno…

-¡Hey Danny, estas donas están deliciosas! Dijo Kono apareciendo con Chin detrás. –Wow, consíganse un cuarto Brah. Sonrió la chica.

-Loriii. Amenazó Steve sin mirar a la chica.

-Vale, me voy. Declaró. –Pero consigue la ubicación de estas delicias, porque por tu culpa me volví adictas a ellas. Le dijo a Danny.

-Luego estarás llorando porque subiste de peso. Dijo Chin resignado.

-Deja que Charlie se preocupe por eso. Bromeó Steve provocando que la castaña le sacara la lengua aprovechando que estaba de espalda y no podía verla.

-Me sacrificaré por el equipo y haré lo necesario para obtener más donas. Dramatizó el rubio a lo que los primos levantaron el pulgar en aprobación mientras tomaban otra dona de la mesa.

Steve sonrió feliz. Él también había recibido un regalo ese día; ver la sonrisa de Danno.

Más tarde se encargaría de borrar de su lista el punto número tres:

 **_“Mostrarle a Danno que Hawai no está tan lejos de Jersey”_ **

Por  ahora quería disfrutar un poco más de esos momentos tranquilos con su Ohana y su pareja.

-Hey boss. Dijo Kono. -¿Podemos quedarnos con la cafetera?

-Bueno, eso depende de que tanto se sacrifique Danny. Sonrió el SEAL mirando al susodicho.

-¡Acabalo tigre! Le gritó la chica al rubio causando la risa de todos los presentes.

 

Regalo 3: [Donas](http://lacocinadebender.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/12/receta-donuts.jpg)

[Glaseadas](http://www.dunbarsystems.com/Images/enlarge/donuts2-enlarge%28xgauf3%29.jpg)

[Con Corazones Confitados. (Steve las encargo especialmente)](http://farm3.static.flickr.com/2722/4430965344_cfc5e188bf.jpg)

 


	5. El Cuarto Día de Navidad mi Amor me Regalo...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: Danny no entiende ese cursi villancico navideño, pero Steve está dispuesto a hacerlo entender en 12 días. Es su primera navidad como pareja y Steve va a hacer lo que sea para que Danno la disfrute.
> 
> Canción: The Twelve Days of Christmas (Hawaiian Style) by Na Leo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: Ya es domingo, y es muy tarde, pero prometí actualizar este fin. Sé que navidad ya quedo muy atrás, pero no pienso abandonar esta historia. Así que, bueno ¿Quién dijo que no puede ser navidad todo el año? ^-^ Alarguemos un poquito más los villancicos y el espíritu navideño con el McDanno.

**_DÍA_ ** **_4: En el cuarto día de la navidad mi amor me regalo…_ **

-¿A dónde vas?

-Es viernes. Respondió el rubio. –Voy a recoger a Grace al colegio.

-Eso ya lo sé. Obvió el moreno. –Me refiero a que a donde vas sin mí. Sonrió.

-¿No tienes que quedarte en la oficina?

-No tenemos ningún caso; Kono y Chin pueden hacerse cargo de todo.

Danny levantó las manos con gesto de aceptación.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo? Preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Tengo que darte el cuarto regalo. Sonrió el comandante maliciosamente.

-Bien, ¿dónde esta?

Steve entró a su oficina volviendo unos segundos después con un paquete que sacó una sonrisa del detective pues estaba envuelto con un papel navideño con distintos personajes de Disney en el.

-Eso se ve tan fuera de lugar cuando eres tú quien lo sostiene. Rió Danny, Steve hizo un puchero.

-La dependienta no pensaba lo mismo. Contratacó.

-¡Oh, venganza! Un truco sucio de tu parte.

-¿El regalo de hoy? Chin apareció detrás de Danno que asintió con la cabeza.

-Ábrelo. Pidió emocionada la castaña apareciendo.

-Adelante. El ojiverde le pasó el paquete y el rubio lo abrió con sumo cuidado de no romper el papel.

-Que tierno. Fue la expresión de Kono al ver el regalo. Chin sonreía y Danny estaba más bien desconcertado.

-¿Por qué Lilo & Stich? Cuestionó viendo la caja de edición especial con los 3 DVD´S y un muñeco azul incluido.

-Es la película favorita de Grace y tú no la has visto. Su pareja lo quedó mirando cómo preguntándole "¿Y tú como sabes eso?" – Grace me lo dijo. Respondió el marine adelantándose.

-¿Hablaste con Grace? ¿Cuándo?

-Clasificado.

-¿Estas bromeando?

-Creí que sería buena idea que la vieran juntos. Continuó ignorando lo último. –Ya sabes, tienes a Grace todo este fin de semana y pueden hacer cosas que a ella le gusten juntos.

-Es una buena idea jefe. Aprobó la chica.

-Seguro Grace estará feliz de verla contigo Brah.

-Vamos a hacer que este fin de semana sea el mejor Danno. Aseguró Steve.

-Gracias. Es un buen regalo. Confesó enternecido.

-Por cierto. Dijo el moreno. –El peluche es para ti, no para Grace. Sonrió.

* * *

-¡Tía Kono, tío Chin! Saludó la pequeña castaña mientras entraba corriendo por la puerta de la sede del Five-0.

-¡Hey Grace! Saludaron los primos.

-Adivina qué tío Chin. Habló emocionada. –Le pregunté a Danno y dijo que todos podíamos ver Lilo & Stich juntos. Sonrió.

-¿En serio? Eso es genial. Apoyó el teniente.

-Yo voy por las palomitas. Se ofreció Kono viendo a Steve y Danny entrar.

-Hey monkey, tío Chin necesita esto para poder comenzar la función. Grace corrió hasta su padre para tomar la caja con los DVD´S.

Minutos después todos se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa inteligente con las palomitas y las bebidas listas para ver la película. Grace estaba muy emocionada sentada en las piernas de su papá y Steve estaba, como de costumbre, embobado viendo la pacifica interacción entre ambos Williams.

Cuando el castillo de Disney apareció en la pantalla todos guardaron silencio.

A los 15 minutos Grace le explicaba con paciencia a su Danno que Stich era un extraterrestre y que por eso podía hacer desaparecer sus dos brazos sobrantes; porque bueno, los perros no pueden tener seis brazos Danno.

Steve sonrió enternecido observando el travieso dialogo entre padre e hija.

A los veintitrés minutos Chin y Kono explotaron en carcajadas cuando Steve dijo que Cobra Bubbles era muy parecido al gobernador Denning, y poco después Danny dijo que Steve era Stich en versión humana.

-Destruyes todo lo que tocas y te vales de trucos sucios para lograr tus caprichos. Argumentó el detective. –Estoy comenzando a pensar que también eres un alíen y por eso no puedes permanecer en la cama después de las seis incluso los domingos.

-¿Tío Steve es un alíen?

-No lo sé cariño. Sonrió Danny. –Pero a veces parece que tuviera seis brazos. Comentó en un tono malicioso que solo los miembros del equipo captaron.

A los 45 minutos el rubio había aceptado (con ayuda de Grace) que Hawai y el surf no eran tan malos después de todo. Pero Steve se sintió un poco culpable cuando Danny comenzó a llorar a partir del minuto cincuenta cuando la pequeña familia de Lilo & Nani corría peligro.

El SEAL comprendía y era algo que había previsto desde antes. Notó el pequeño encogimiento en el cuerpo de su compañero cuando había escuchado a la pequeña pelinegra decir "Somos una familia rota", vio una vez más la empatía que demostró hacia la persistente hermana mayor, pero sobre todo Steve confirmó que Danno sintió un afecto especial por Lilo desde el primer momento.

Danny no se daba cuenta, pero él era como Lilo; un pequeño niño distinto y herido que creía estar solo en esa gran isla. Él había notado eso la primera vez que había visto la película (antes de regalársela a Danno primero tenía que estudiarla, claro), así que tal vez el detective tenía razón y él era como Stich; eran como Lilo & Stich: un freak marine con gusto por destruir y explotar cosas que fue adoptado por un amigable y herido detective amante de las reglas y la pizza.

Al igual que el pequeño alíen él también lucharía contra lo que fuera para demostrarle a Danno el significado de Ohana.

" _ **Ohana significa familia, y tu familia nunca te abandona ni te olvida"**_

El SEAL tachó el cuarto punto en su lista:  **"Recordarle a Danno el significado de Ohana, y que él tiene una justo aquí".**

Sonrió viendo a Grace ofrecerle un pañuelo a su padre que derramaba lágrimas y abrazaba con fuerza el peluche de Stich mientras los créditos pasaban en la pantalla.

" _ **Misión cumplida"**_ Pensó mostrándole a la pequeña Williams una sonrisa cómplice.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

 _**[REGALO 4: SPECIAL DVD BOX LILO & STICH](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/5188JXEH7FL._SL500_AA300_.jpg) ** _

* * *

**_Notas:_**  Tenía tiempo queriendo hacer algo de Lilo & Stich con Hawaii Five 0, sobretodo porque creo que Steve es en definitiva muy similar a Stich XD y en definitiva Denning es pariente de Cobra Bubbles. ¬¬


	6. El quinto día de Navidad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: eri-san Uesugi Serie: Hawai Five-0 Pareja: Steve/Danno MCDANNO
> 
> Resumen: Danny no entiende ese cursi villancico navideño, pero Steve está dispuesto a hacerlo entender en 12 días. Es su primera navidad como pareja y Steve va a hacer lo que sea para que Danno la disfrute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: ¡¿Adivinen quién al fin volvió después de tres años?! Lo sé, lo sé, no tengo vergüenza alguna pero mejor tarde que nunca. ¿Cómo han estado chicas? Espero que al menos alguien además de Paulis se acuerde de este fic. Estamos de nuevo en épocas navideñas y al fin les traigo la continuación de estos dos. Tiene mucho que no escribo nada así que si sienten que la narración va un poco lenta y desacomodada les ruego me disculpen, estoy acostumbrándome a estos dos de nuevo, mejorará en los siguientes capis... al menos eso espero hahaha.
> 
> Sin nada más por ahora pasen a leer y comenten cómo han estado y siles ha gustado.

El quinto día de Navidad.  

Steve y Grace técnicamente lo habían arrastrado hasta la camioneta antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntar el por qué. No podía explicarse cómo era que esos dos estaban despiertos tan tempranodespués del maratón de películas de Disney que Grace les había hecho ver la noche pasada hasta poco después de las 2 de la madrugada, pero ambos tenían una sonrisa pegada a la cara y se comenzaba a preguntar qué planeaba Mcgarret y si su hija lo sabía. 

Los villancicos del CD de Grace pasaban uno tras otro mientras recorrían North Shore en la perezosa mañana del sábado. Ella tarareaba en el asiento y Steve le seguía el ritmo con las palmas sobre el volante.  

 A Danny aquello le parecía tan extraño. En algún punto (el cual no estaba muy claro para él) la relación entre Grace, Steve y él se volvió tan familiar que ya no recordaba cómo era antes de eso. Steve y Grace se comportaban como si hubieran estado juntos siempre. 

En el asiento trasero la castaña dio un salto al ver un Frosty hecho de arena en la playa, Mcgarret se puso teso y alerta en un segundo al sentir el movimiento, pero se relajó visiblemente cuando ella señaló lo que veía. Entonces sonrió de medio lado; esa sonrisa sincera y cálida que él reconocía. Le miró y se preguntó no por primera vez si en ocasiones el marine no se sentiría agobiado  o harto de los problemas que él y Grace representaban. No porque Steve fuera una mala persona; porque nunca lo sería, pero sí porque era independiente, taciturno y estaba acostumbrado a hacer las cosas a su manera. Tenía sus horarios, su propio orden y sus manías, y ninguna de esas cosas era compatible con el caos de ser un hombre divorciado y con una hija pequeña por la que la mayor parte del tiempo tiene que pelear. 

Steve adora a su hija, pero aun sabiendo eso a veces siente temor de que todo sea demasiado para él y esto: la familiaridad, la calidez y las sonrisas se terminen. Tiene miedo de que después de todo el ojiverde no pueda aceptarlo con todo su balaje. Y tiene pavor a que Grace salga lastimada en el proceso. 

-Aquí estamos. La música se detuvo súbitamente cuando Steve estacionó el auto frente a una cabaña de aspecto viejo que estaba totalmente fuera de lugar en North Shore. Era bastante grande y totalmente hecha de madera robusta, con sólo una  enorme ventana lateral a la izquierda. 

-¿Dónde se supone que estamos? Preguntó con desconfianza. Definitivamente ese no era un lugar al que fuera a meter a su hija sin una explicación previa. 

Steve abrió la puerta del conductor y bajó de la camioneta. –Venimos a recoger el regalo de hoy. Vamos. Sonrió como si no le estuviera pidiendo entrar en un lugar sospechoso con su hija y sin su arma. –Grace, también hay un regalo ahí para ti. 

-¡¿En serio?! Preguntó emocionada la niña. Steve asintió y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para que ella bajara de inmediato. 

-¿Vienes Danno? Sonrió tomando la mano de Grace. 

El detective bajó en silencio de la camioneta y miró alrededor. Había mucha gente y todo parecía normal.  **< < Bien, todo en orden, sin ningún peligro inmediato para Grace. >>** Pensó. 

-Relájate. Dijo el moreno llegando a su lado. –Vamos a ver a un amigo, todo está bien.

-Si es amigo tuyo seguro está loco y nada estará bien. Refunfuñó Danny. –Espero que el regalo no resulte ser un rifle, una bazooka o un tanque, porque por el tamaño de ese lugar seguro se puede guardar uno ahí.  

 Su compañero soltó una carcajada mientras ponía a Grace entre ellos, cada uno tomando una mano de la niña. –No pude conseguirte nada de eso, pero espero que te guste igual. Antes de que llegaran a la puerta abierta de la cabaña Steve ya estaba anunciando su llegada. - ¡Hey Kameaku! Gritó a modo de saludo. 

 Cuando entraron se encontró con un espacio interior bien iluminado y un hombre trabajando entre montones de tablas  de surf; había decenas de ellas, de muchos tamaños y con diseños pintados amano, cada uno de ellos parecía más increíble que el otro. 

\-  ¡Tablas de surf! Exclamó emocionada Grace mirando alrededor. Su voz hizo que el gran hombre al fondo de la cabaña levantara la vista de la tabla que pintaba en esos momentos y los notara. Era un isleño lo suficientemente grande como para hacer papilla una sandía con las manos desnudas, por lo que podía observar pasaba de los 40 años, los miró y sonrió enderezándose. 

-  **E komo mai hoa oloha!**  Saludó el hombre viniendo hacia ellos y chocando mano y hombro con Steve. 

-¿Cómo estás hombre? Sonrió el castaño separándose. 

-Los dioses me bendicen todos los días. Respondió abriendo los brazos para abarcar todo el lugar. – Y veo que a ti también. Dijo sin quitar la sonrisa al mirar a Danny y a Grace. 

El teniente se hizo a un lado y les miró con algo parecido al orgullo.  –Kameaku, este es Danny Williams. 

-Mucho gusto. Se adelantó a decir él, extendiendo su mano al gran hombre. Este le miró un momento y sus ojos brillaron con reconocimiento profundo antes de acercarlo y darle un gran abrazo. El rubio se sorprendió y por su cabeza pasó la frase “Recibir un abraso de oso”.  **< <Nunca ** **mejor empleada >> **Pensó. 

-Tú eres  **wailele la kane i maka moana uli uli**. Dijo Kameaku viéndolo detenidamente. Danno no tenía ni idea de qué había dicho, y no pudo preguntarle porque el hombre se agachó a la altura de Grace y le dio un abrazo igual al que él había recibido segundos antes. –Y aquí está la  **pua nani** **mele mele**. Grace sonrió ante  las palabras del hombre y este respondió con otra sonrisa. – **Pua nani**. Repitió viendo a Grace.

Ok, el detective estaba oficialmente perdido y un poco avergonzado también. Llevaba un par de años viviendo en la isla pero seguía sin saber casi nada sobre la lengua nativa. Dios, hasta su hija de 11 años sabía más que él. 

-Tu encargo está listo. El isleño se enderezó y le tendió la mano a la niña. -¿Quieres acompañarme  por la sorpresa para papá? Preguntó. 

Su hija lo miró con ojos suplicantes y no tuvo el corazón para decirle que no. Asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la trastienda. 

-Así que una tabla de surf. Danny miró a Steve con el ceño fruncido. –Las tablas no son baratas Mcgarret, y por si no lo recuerdas yo ya tengo una. 

 Steve se cruzó de brazos y lo miró. –Deja que yo me preocupe por el dinero compañero, y además, esa horrible tabla que compraste en un centro comercial no dice nada sobre ti, no te representa niconecta contigo. 

-¿No conecta conmigo? Dijo incrédulo. –Es una tabla Steve no una chica. 

-Danno, las tablas son una parte de la persona, un reflejo. Si tu tabla no significa nada para ti no puedes montar una ola. Es una unión que debe tener significado.  

-Bien, lo entiendo, pero en ese caso ¿no debería a ver sido yo quien escogiera el diseño? 

El marine pareció dudar un segundo, después se recompuso y dijo. –Si al final no te gusta podemos hacer que Kameaku lo cambie. 

-Confiaré en que tus gustos no pueden ser tan malos. Sonrió Danny. 

-¡Hey no me retes! Aún me quedan siete  regalos. Reprochó siguiéndole la corriente y él se prometió en ese instante que no se reiría, burlaría o haría una mueca ante lo que fuera que el loco SEAL hubiera hecho pintar en la tabla; solo rogaba que no fuera un Santa hawaiano con un ukelele y piñasalrededor, era posible, Steve amaba la ironía. Suspiró. Pero el moreno estaba haciendo un esfuerzo verdadero con todo eso de los regalos, y no iba a despreciar eso. 

-¡Danno, Danno! Grace venía saltando alegremente con una tabla de surf un poco más grande que ella. –Tío Steve mandó a hacer estas especialmente para nosotros. Canturreó la niña parándose paramostrarle la tabla. 

-Wow, es preciosa. La tabla estaba toda pintada de blanco  a excepción de la pequeña playa delineada en bellos tonos arena y en cuya orilla flotaban montones de flores nativas que se perdían en la distancia cuando el mar tocaba el horizonte con el cielo. 

Danny se quedó sin palabras; el paisaje era increíble, y cuando vio la inscripción  en la orilla de la playa supo que ni siquiera él habría escogido algo tan adecuado para su hija como lo había hecho Steve.  

**< <Cada retoño tiene su tiempo para florecer>>  **Se volteó y miró a su compañero. –Es hermosa babe. Le sonrió. 

-Gracias tío Steve. 

-De nada nena. Dijo él sonriente. 

-Bueno me alegra que te gustara. Habló Kameaku poniendo frente a ellos una tabla más grande que Danny y tapada con un amanta blanca. –Ahora veamos qué piensa tu padre de la suya. ¿Quieres hacer los honores Danny? 

En lo único que Danny podía pensar era en que esa tabla era demasiado grande para él, y en que ojalá no tuviera pintado un Santa. Jaló la manta sin saber que iba encontrar bajo ella, pero todo lo que se pudo haber imaginado no lo preparó para lo que vio. Se quedó mirando aquello unos segundos, observando cada detalle. Sintió la mano de Steve en su espalda cuando se acercó a él; temblaba un poco y el rubio supo que estaba ansioso, esperando a escuchar lo que él tenía que decir. El SEAL estaba nervioso después de haberle regalado algo como esto. 

Tragó saliva, se aclaró la garganta  y rezó porque sus ojos no estuvieran rojos por contener las lágrimas. –No necesita ningún cambio. No miró al moreno a los ojos, no podría hacerlo en ese momento, no sin ponerse a llorar y él tenía bastante orgullo cómo para hacer eso, pero se recargó en su toque y dijo. –Es perfecto. 

 Kameaku sonrió mirándolos, recargó la tabla en la pared cercana, alzó los brazos y dijo. – **Mahalo E** **Ke akua no keia la, me ke aloha oe kala no kau a kau.**

****- **Mahalo**. Respondió el teniente con una inclinación de cabeza.  **  
**

-Debe ser divertido ¿eh? Dijo el ojiazul sonriendo. Ambos hombres le miraron. –El hablar en una lengua de la que sabes que no sé nada.  Da igual que Kameaku esté diciendo que saque mi culo gordo de aquí porque yo no me enteraría.  

-Tu trasero no es gordo Danny. Dijo el marine con el ceño fruncido. 

El hombre se rió. –Si quisiera eso simplemente te patearía de aquí sin ningún aviso.  

Danny estalló en carcajadas. Le agradaba el hombre, era honesto como el infierno y tenía un verdadero talento para pintar. 

-Bien ¿qué les parece si vamos a estrenar esas tablas? Steve se despegó de él y Grace gritó de alegría corriendo hacia la playa por la puerta lateral, él los siguió con la tabla bajo el brazo, Kameaku los vio salir y volvió a la tabla que estaba pintando cuando llegaron.  

 

Danny apoyó la tabla de surf en el poste de la palapa y se sentó en la banca de madera. El sol se alzaba en su cenit y su hija y jefe seguían montando olas. Steve le enseñaba pacientemente a su monkey cómo mantenerse en pie sobre la tabla y cómo posicionar el cuerpo. Por lo que podía ver iban a estar un rato más ahí.   

Miró una vez más la pintura en su tabla sin saber exactamente qué había hecho para que el moreno le regalara algo así, no creía merecerlo, no aún, pero lo agradecía.  

-Él estaba realmente nervioso por esto. Kameaku se sentó a su lado observando la interacción entre el ojiverde y la niña. –La pequeña y tú son muy importantes para él. Nunca antes me había pedido hacer una tabla para alguien.  

-¿Qué fue eso que dijiste cuando nos abrazaste a Grace y a mí? 

El isleño sonrió. –Cuando Steve vino a verme para pedirme que hiciera esto traía una foto de ustedes tres juntos para hacer el dibujo. Yo le dije que para hacer la pintura necesitaba tus colores, no una foto. Respondió. –Los colores que él ve en ustedes, que los describen, y él dijo “Danny es una cascada de sol con ojos azul océano, y Grace es una pequeña y bonita flor amarilla.” Aparte de eso él tenía muy claro lo que quería que esa pintura representara; una conexión entre el pasado y el presente, ligado a las raíces de esta tierra que es su hogar y que quiere que sea el tuyo desde ahora. 

**< <Hogar>>** Repitió Danno en su mente. 

Esta isla, llena de sol, piñas y sin donas era el hogar de Steve, y quería compartirlo con él. Nunca pensó en llegar a llamar hogar a este lugar pero si lo pensaba bien eso era justo lo que era. Steve  lo había plasmado perfectamente en una pintura sobre una tabla de surf en donde un anochecer se extendía desde la punta superior de la tabla; con Grace y él mismo caminando de la mano sobre el oscuro mar nocturno, de espalas a ellos los edificios de Jersey se alzaban (seguramente Steve los había sacado de la postal que siempre tenía en el Camaro). Sobre el cielo nocturno había unapalabra en letras blancas ** _Hale._** <<Casa>> Tradujo el rubio con su poco conocimiento. Siguió con la mirada el sendero acuático hasta la mitad inferior de la tabla donde la oscuridad pasaba a ser un brillante amanecer con el sol saliendo sobre la silueta de un hombre sentado en la orilla de una pequeña playa; césped verde  y una casa blanca conocida tras él, las dos tumbonas blancas que tan bien conocía. El hombre sentado en la playa con cabello castaño, amplia espaldas y tatuajes que contaban su historia en la marina esperaba pacientemente, viendo la marcha de padre e hija hacia él, hacia ese amanecer. <<Renacimiento, nuevo comienzo, calidez>> fueron las palabras que se le vinieron a la mente ante aquella imagen, pero Steve había encontrado una mejor, una que colgaba en el cielo azul brillante del amanecer sobre el SEAL;  ** _Kauhale_**. Hogar. 

Él había estado preocupado por cómo los veía su compañero; por su posible hastío a los problemas que representaban, pero el moreno había sido claro en su mensaje: Jersey podía ser su casa; el lugar donde nació y creció, donde estaban sus padres y hermanos, pero no era más su hogar. Su hogar estaba justo ahí, a unos metros de él, riendo y jugueteando en el agua. Su hogar era esa casa con césped verde y una pequeña playa con dos tumbonas blancas, esa habitación donde despertaba todos los días, era las sonrisas de buenos días de Kono y Chin y las llamadas de buenas noches de Grace. Steve le había dado todo eso y ahora le estaba dejando en claro que no lo iba a dejar huir. 

Danny sonrió, en ocasiones cómo esa el hombre lo sorprendía de buena manera sin tener que explotar algo en el camino. –Kameaku. Dijo. –Mahalo por esto.  

El hombre se levantó tranquilamente. – **A hui hou**. Respondió alejándose. 

-¿Es una broma? Gritó el rubio. –Sabes que no hablo hawaiano ¿verdad? Por toda respuesta el hombre rió. 

 

Grace acabó hecha papilla después de toda una tarde en la playa. Después de la cena y el baño cayó rendida de inmediato. 

Las tablas estaban limpias y resguardadas en el garaje y Danny mandaba fotos de las mismas a Kono, tal vez de esa forma la chica dejara de amenazarlo por teléfono con hacer volver a Lori del continente sino tenía todos los detalles del regalo del día.  

Steve se sentó a su lado en la cama, tenía el pelo húmedo por la ducha y cómo siempre no llevaba playera.  -¿Qué haces? Le preguntó. 

-Salvo al equipo. Respondió con una mueca pensando en ver volver a la rubia. El moreno se acercó al teléfono y vio las imágenes. 

 -Dime que no me excedí con este regalo. 

 -Te lo dije, es perfecto. Pero si voy a hacer de este lugar mi hogar creo que hay cosas que tengo que aprender. Le dijo tomándole el pelo. 

Aun así Steve suspiró aliviado y sonrió. -¿Cómo qué?  

El rubio dejó el teléfono a un lado. –El idioma nativo por ejemplo. Hasta Grace sabe más que yo. Refunfuñó. 

-Puedo enseñarte.  

-¿En serio? 

-Claro, comencemos con palabras sencillas que puedas recordar. 

-Mientras tengas claro que granada, tortura y clasificado no son palabras que quiera en mi vocabulario. 

-Haha. Dijo sin gracia el castaño. Danny sonrió y Steve volvió a ponerse serio. –Intentemos con algo sencillo. 

-¿Cómo qué?  

Steve le puso la mano en el hombro. – **Kane.**  Dijo. 

-¿Hombre? Dudó él y el castaño asintió y movió la mano entre los dos. 

- **Makou**. Dijo esta vez. 

-Nosotros. Steve asintió de nuevo. 

- **Au**. Dijo el marine señalándose a sí mismo.  

-¿Yo? Steve sonrió y le señaló. 

- **Oe**. Continuó. 

-Tú. Respondió Danny. 

-Muy bien, no es tan difícil ¿ves? 

-Bueno, creo estar listo para algo más complicado que  sujetos. 

Su compañero sonrió divertido y le dijo. –Bien, repite conmigo,  **Honi Ka´ua.**  

-  **Honi Ka´ua.**  

-Con gusto. Dijo el SEAL y se abalanzó sobre él en la cama besándolo y presionándolo sobre el colchón. 

-¡¿Pero qué demonios Steven?! Preguntó jadeando al separarse.

-Tú lo pediste. Se burló. -  **Honi Ka´ua** ; bésame. 

 El rubio le miró incrédulo. –Si tuviera mi arma cerca te dispararía. 

Él no perdió la sonrisa apoyándose en los codos sobre el colchón. –No, no lo harías. 

-Al menos te hubiera dado un culatazo, profesor pervertido. 

Steve se rió y se giró para caer a su lado. –Danno…  **nau ko´u aloha**. Dijo. -¿podrías llegar a considerar este lugar: la isla, esta casa… a mí, tu hogar?  

Danny no se volteó a mirarlo, cerró los ojos y le respondió. –Ya lo hago, tonto. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que el rubio habló. – Ahora, ¿vas a decirme que dijiste antes de eso? 

Steve le abrazó y le pasó una pierna encima. –Uno de estos días Danno. El ojiazul refunfuñó pero se acurrucó. 

Y así se quedaron hasta que cayeron dormidos. 

En la lista de Steve estaba tachado ya el punto número 5: Hacerle saber a Danny que siempre seré un hogar para él y para Grace. 

Y de esa forma, la noche pasó tranquilamente. 


	7. El sexto día de Navidad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: eri-san Uesugi Serie: Hawai Five-0 Pareja: Steve/Danno MCDANNO
> 
> Resumen: Danny no entiende ese cursi villancico navideño, pero Steve está dispuesto a hacerlo entender en 12 días. Es su primera navidad como pareja y Steve va a hacer lo que sea para que Danno la disfrute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: De nuevo aquí con el siguiente capítulo. ¿Cómo están gente? Den señales de vida si andan por acá o voy a deprimirme hahaha. Hoy les dejo un anuncio y es que voy a subir capitulo cada dos días, así que no se preocupen por nada, este fic ya está terminado así que no las dejaré colgadas de nuevo.
> 
> Sin más por ahora a leer.

**El sexto día de navidad.**

-¡Jodidamente imposible! Sonrió Danny. Grace y Kono brincaban emocionadas alrededor. -¿Cómo infiernos lo conseguiste?

Steve y Chin estaban terminando de acomodar el enorme árbol de navidad en el suelo de sala. –Tengo mis métodos. Sonrió el SEAL. –Y antes de que lo preguntes, eso también es clasificado. Salió detrás del árbol y se sacudió la cabeza y la ropa para quitarse todos los restos de las hojas espinosas del árbol.

-Es enorme. Dijo atónita Malia.

-Es maravilloso. Dijo el rubio sin dejar de sonreír.

-Feliz sexto regalo babe. Steve lo abrazó por la cintura. -¿Me merezco un beso de recompensa? Sonrió.

Danny levantó una ceja. -¿Es alguna clase de chantaje?

Sus amigos rieron, pero el marine sólo se encogió de hombros. –Más bien un rescate. Si no me besas no saco los adornos para el árbol, y créeme, sería una pena; hay muchas esferas, luces, calcetines, una gran estrella e incluso recuerdo un Frosty inflable. Finalizó levantando las cejas juguetonamente.

Danny se quedó quieto un segundo y al otro lo estaba besando sorpresivamente. Kono y Grace chillaban emocionadas; corrieron a abrazarlos y se estrellaron contra ellos tan fuerte que los cuatro tropezaron hacia atrás y cayeron directamente sobre el enorme árbol natural de 2, 30 mts.

Malia corrió preocupada hacia ellos, pero Chin sólo atinó a caer sobre el sofá riendo. Su esposa lo miró confundida, pero al observarlos se dio cuenta de por qué el isleño reía: Kono, Danny, Grace y Steve estaban unos encima de otros riéndose a carcajadas y con el marine aun abrazando al detective. A la mujer no le quedó más que reír también.

El día no podía ser mejor. El familiar y reconfortante olor a pino navideño llenaba la casa, los villancicos navideños sonaban (las versiones originales, no esas perturbadoras versiones hawaianas que habían iniciado todo esto en primer lugar). Malia horneaba galletas de canela y toda su Ohana estaba reunida para decorar la casa. Y Steve no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que tenía un montón de adornos. Incluso Kamekona junto con Charlie y Max se habían sumado a la  _ **"fiesta de decoración"**_ como su hija la había bautizado.

Y esa era la mejor cosa de todas; tener a Grace ahí para compartir y disfrutar de todo eso con ella. Grace se iría el día siguiente a unas malditas montañas en Suiza, pero Steve había cumplido su promesa y había hecho que este fin de semana fuera el mejor. Las sonrisas de su monita mientras corría de aquí a allá con las decoraciones junto con una igual de emocionada Kono no tenían precio.

El SEAL y Chin habían vuelto a levantar el enorme árbol que, para su sorpresa, no había sufrido ningún daño grave. Kamekona seguía empeñado e inflar el Frosty de 2 metros el solo y sin una bomba, en el proceso se comía todas las galletas que Malia preparaba, según él para recobrar fuerzas. Steve ya le había quitado el platón 2 veces, pero misteriosamente siempre volvía a sus manos. Charlie estaba encargándose junto a Chin de poner las luces al árbol y Max… bueno, Max no hacía nada realmente, iba y venía observando los adornos con curiosidad y persiguiendo a todos para soltarles datos sobre la navidad y sus orígenes. Steve y él estaban hechos un lío poniendo las luces a las guías navideñas, habían armado una eficaz línea de producción junto con Grace y Kono: ellos ponían las luces y ellas decoraban. Y los adornos que Steve había traído eran una extraña mezcla entre la navidad clásica y la hawaiana; en lugar de guirnaldas había flores de la isla, Santas surfistas y Santas con trineo y renos desfilaban por igual, esferas nevadas y ukeleles colgaban de las guías e incluso bailarinas hula con gorros navideños y cajas de regalos.

Era extraño a simple vista, pero Danny se dio cuenta de que le encantaba. La música, el olor a pino, el olor a galletas, los extraños adornos, las risas. ¿Cómo no querer hacer felices a esas personas? Eran su familia, un poco problemáticos y extravagantes, pero amados, y Grace estaba igual de feliz de tenerlos a todos ahí.

-Todo listo Brah. Kamekona estaba morado y jadeante, pero se paraba orgulloso junto al Frosty inflado. Danny quiso fruncir el entrecejo cuando vio el ukelele que el muñeco estaba tocando, pero lo único que le salió fue una sonrisa.  **Por supuesto que el loco ninja haría algo así.** pensó. Pero al final no importaba que no fuera una navidad como las anteriores, era su propia versión de la navidad, la de su nueva familia, y era maravillosa, con ukeleles o sin ellos.

-Kamekona, vas a tener que subirlo tú al techo. Aclaró el rubio. –Tal vez olvidé decirte que es una tradición que quien infle el Frosty sea quien lo ponga.

-¿En serio hacen eso en el continente? Preguntó el isleño compungido.

-En serio. Respondió. –Es muy importante.

Kamekona pareció pensárselo un momento antes de aceptar. –Bien, pero sólo porque no quiero que la pequeña hermanita se ponga triste. Dijo, refiriéndose a Grace. Tomó el enorme muñeco y se dirigió al patio trasero.

-¿En serio es una tradición? Preguntó Steve.

Danny sonrió. –No, pero va a ser divertido verlo subir eso al techo, y además, talvez al fin podamos comer algunas galletas.

El marine sonrió y le dijo. –Joder, eres malvado.

Al cabo de unas horas la casa había quedado totalmente decorada por dentro y por fuera. Malia sólo había parado de cocinar para ayudarles a decorar el árbol, del cual colgaban sin fin de adornos mixtos. Steve había cargado a Grace para que esta pusiera la estrella en la punta del árbol y Kono había estado tomando fotos de todo. Max se había enfocado al final en colgar el calcetín navideño de cada miembro presente por toda la planta baja. Iba a ser un infierno colocar los regalos para cada uno en los calcetines pero esa era la regla. A Kamekona le tomó casi una hora y varias caídas subir el hombre de nieva al techo, pero cuando estuvo en su lugar Grace saltó de emoción.

La música navideña y el aroma a canela seguían en el ambiente cuando todos salieron al frente de la casa para ver el encendido de las luces. Charlie y Steve se las habían arreglado para que todas las luces prendieran a la vez; Frosty incluido. La cosa prometía ser aún más alucinante ahora que ya se había ocultado el sol.

-¿Todos listos? Preguntó el SEAL.

Asintieron y Charlie hizo la magia.

Toda la casa se iluminó de una sola vez. Brillaba como una enorme lámpara; las luces de colores en el techo, la corona en la puerta de la casa y las guías navideñas junto con el gran árbol, todos lanzaban brillantes destellos de colores. Grace se quedó pasmada mirando. Las risas y comentarios de sus amigos marcando el fondo a la enorme sonrisa de la niña. Steve los abrazó a los dos cuando Grace les dijo "Esta es la mejor fiesta de decoración." A su alrededor las cosas no eran muy diferentes; Chin y Malia estaban abrazados por la cintura, ambos con sonrisas en los labios, Kono y Charlie posaban tomándose fotos, y Max y Kamekona parecían seguir discutiendo sobre el ángulo en que el isleño había colocado el muñeco sobre el techo, y sobre las posibles dificultades de Santa Claus para aterrizar ahí.

Steve, Danny y Grace observaron el muñeco tocando el ukelele.

-Creo que es posible que el muñeco se derrita con tanto calor. Dijo el detective.

-Tal vez tenga suerte y comience a nevar de la nada. Sonrió Steve.

-¡Eso sería como un milagro de navidad Danno! Dijo la niña emocionada.

-Ya lo creo. Rió él.

Cuando entraron a la casa de nuevo hubo más galletas, camarones picantes regalo de Kamekona y sonrisas y abrazos de despedida para Grace.

Steve estaba de pie en la esquina de la sala, sonriendo mientras veía a Danny sonreí y mirar dulcemente a su hija. Las líneas de tensión en su cara se habían suavizado y parecía estar disfrutando el momento. Supo en ese instante que este regalo había valido la pena el esfuerzo, la caída sobre un árbol de navidad e incluso la ridícula bandita de Hello Kitty que lucía sobre su rodilla; cortesía de Grace después de la caída sobre el árbol. Valía todo eso porque no sólo se trataba del árbol o las decoraciones, Steve había querido regalarle este momento a Danny: esta alegría compartida con Grace antes de que ella tuviera que marcharse. Quería regalarle las sonrisas y la emoción de la niña, porque eso era lo que Danno más atesoraba, y quería compartir esos momentos también con sus amigos y su familia.

-Esa es una gran sonrisa. Dijo Malia parándose a su lado.

-Tengo muy buenas razones para sonreír. Contestó, señalando al rubio con la mirada.

-¿Lo amas? Preguntó la mujer sonriendo dulcemente.

-Lo amo. Respondió sin dudar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque sin él nada tiene sentido.

 

 

**Notas:**  Bueno bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido la fiesta de decoración? Díganmelo en sus comentarios.


	8. En el séptimo día de navidad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: eri-san Uesugi Serie: Hawai Five-0 Pareja: Steve/Danno MCDANNO
> 
> Resumen: Danny no entiende ese cursi villancico navideño, pero Steve está dispuesto a hacerlo entender en 12 días. Es su primera navidad como pareja y Steve va a hacer lo que sea para que Danno la disfrute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: Vale, ayer me atrasé en subir este capitulo, por ende mañana también subiré capi, así que disfrútenlos y comenten.

**EL SEPTIMO DÍA DE NAVIDAD**

Habían acompañado a Grace en el aeropuerto hasta que el avión había despegado. Danny había mantenido su distancia de Rachel pero había estado tranquilo. Steve se alegraba de ver al detective mucho mejor y manteniendo la compostura, ahora sólo faltaba ver si el hombre se mantenía igual cuando recibiera el regalo del día.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

-¡No puedo hacerlo Steve! Gritó Danny.

-¡Claro que puedes! Gritó él.

-¡¿Cómo carajos esto es un regalo?! Dijo sosteniéndose de la puerta de metal.

-¡Te estoy ayudando a superar tus miedos!

-¡No tengo miedo a saltar en paracaídas, gilipollas! Le miró iracundo. -¡Tengo miedo de morir en el proceso!

-Nada va a pasarte bebé, estás conmigo. Sonrió.

-¡Eso es lo que me preocupa!

-¡Danny, suéltate ya! Le dijo.

-¡No!

-¡Suéltate!

-¡Que no maldita sea! ¡Vamos a morir!

-Lo vas a disfrutar. Aseguró el marine.

\- ¡La última vez que dijiste eso acabé con dolor de culo!

Steve se rió, abrazó a Danny por la cintura y revisó una vez más el arnés de seguridad. Tomó impulso y los lanzó a los dos por la puerta del avión. Danny gritó y trató de aferrarse a la puerta pero ya era demasiado tarde. El SEAL lo maniobró con su propio cuerpo y lo acomodó para la caída. Sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a quedar sin respiración y el pelo le volaba en todas direcciones porque no traían casco, sólo los googles de protección, pero bueno, ese era el chiste de hacer caída libre. Tensionó el cuerpo, iba a morir, lo sabía; siempre supo que Mcgarret lo iba a matar en alguna de sus locuras. Al menos tendría la satisfacción de llevárselo con él.

-¡Sólo respira Danno! Le gritó el moreno por sobre el rugido del viento. Se movían a gran velocidad y de forma errática sobre un valle. -¡Relájate! Le dijo. –Y mira.

Danny no tenía escapatoria, no tenía a dónde correr o tierra a la que aferrarse. Si iba a morir bien podía ver dónde iba acabar su cadáver. Se obligó a tranquilizarse y respirar profundo mientras enfocaba la mirada. La gran alfombra verde de naturaleza se extendía bajo ellos y todo iba creciendo en tamaño mientras caían, era una vista espectacular; el aire fresco golpeaba su rostro y su cuerpo se sentía ligero. Se relajó contra Steve y este le gritó. -¡Ya lo tienes cariño!

A esa atura y velocidad parecía que estaban cayendo a la deriva, pero él sabía bien que el SEAL mantenía sus cuerpos bajo control y los dirigía hacia donde debían ir. De alguna manera el hombre siempre lograba hacer eso, parecía que se metía en todo de cabeza y sin tener ni idea de qué hacer, pero siempre manejaba la situación. Su relación era algo parecido; habían entrado a trompicones en ella y Danny aún no había logrado acostumbrarse del todo, pero Steve se las arreglaba para mantenerlos a flote dándole algunas lecciones en el proceso.

-¡Aquí vamos! Le avisó el moreno cuando se acercaban rápidamente al piso. Movió con su cuerpo el del rubio y los acomodó para el aterrizaje. -¡Cuando te diga empuja tu cuerpo hacia atrás Danny!

-¡Bien! Gritó el preparándose.

Esperó unos segundos y después le gritó. -¡Ahora!

Se empujó, Steve imitándolo, el suelo se veía cada vez más cerca pero estaba sorprendentemente confiado. El marine lo sujetó firmemente de la cintura con un brazo y con el otro tiró del cable de la mochila. El paracaídas principal se liberó y se extendió, la fuerza del arrastre los hizo golpear uno contra el otro y el detective rió. Descendían más lento ahora y podía respirar mejor, a pocos metros del suelo Steve volvió a hablarle. –Extiende las piernas como si fueras a correr.

-No a caminar ni trotar, correr. Comentó él sonriendo.

-Correr. Repitió el marine.

Extendió las piernas pero al tocar el piso el contacto de su pierna con la rodilla lastimada le hizo trastabillar y perder el equilibrio llevándose a Steve con él. El teniente lo abrazó y rodó sobre él evitándole el golpe de la caída, rodaron un par de veces más así y terminaron enredados con las cuerdas y el paracaídas sobre ellos.

-¿Estás bien? Preguntó el detective sobre el ojiverde.

-Nada mal para la primera vez ¿eh? Sonrió el teniente.

Danny se sentó sobre él medio refunfuñando. –Y yo aquí pensando que lo tenías todo bajo control.

Steve le tomó de las caderas y sonrió. –No importa si caemos Danno, o cuantas veces lo hagamos, siempre voy a estar ahí para levantarnos.

-Podría costarte trabajo levantarme.

\- Soy un jodido necio, ya sabes.

-Lo eres. Rodó los ojos y su compañero rió. –Vamos a salir de aquí de una vez.

Steve negó con la cabeza y la sonrisa en su cara se extendió.

-Me gusta esta posición. Dijo. –Te ves bien sobre mí.

\- ¿Qué te crees, un jodido caballo? El moreno se carcajeó y Danny gruñó y quitó el paracaídas sobre ellos. -¿Dónde estamos?

-Kalahua Valley.

-¿Cómo vamos a regresar a casa?

-Caminaremos hasta ahí.

-¡¿Me estás jodiendo?! Gritó.

-No. Respondió el SEAL sonriendo. – Pero si quieres puedo hacerlo justo ahora, no hay nadie cerca.

-¿En serio?

-¿Lo de joder? Sí. Danny se cruzó de brazos y lo fulminó con la mirada. -¿Qué? Sonrió haciéndose el inocente.

-Steven. Dijo fríamente.

Él sonrió y se sentó sin soltarlo. –Claro que no bebé, la avioneta regresará en una hora. Su compañero se relajó visiblemente. –Eso nos deja con tiempo suficiente para explorar el asunto de joderte. Le dijo.

-¿Así que todo esto del regalo era solo para llegar a esto?

-Por supuesto que no. Negó besándole el cuello. –Quería demostrarte que siempre voy a estar aquí para ti. Puedes confiar en mí Danno. Estoy aquí para ti y no voy a dejarte. De ahora en adelante habrá situaciones nuevas para los dos, tal vez sean difíciles y den miedo, pero nunca voy a abandonarte.

-Lo sé. Murmuró.

-Misión cumplida. Dijo Steve. –Ahora, ¿podemos pasar a lo de joder? tenemos sólo 57 minutos. Sonrió.

 

**Nota:**  Hahaha ¿qué les pareció? Steve trae muchas ganas de darle amor a Danny.


	9. El octavo día de navidad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: eri-san Uesugi Serie: Hawai Five-0 Pareja: Steve/Danno MCDANNO
> 
> Resumen: Danny no entiende ese cursi villancico navideño, pero Steve está dispuesto a hacerlo entender en 12 días. Es su primera navidad como pareja y Steve va a hacer lo que sea para que Danno la disfrute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: Hola hola gente! ¿Cómo están? Les traigo otro capitulo más de este fic, en esta ocasión vamos a ver un poco de celos y pasión así que sean piadosas conmigo en los comentarios hahaha. Por otro lado, abríguense bien, el frío por acá está intenso, así que hay que cuidarse.

**EL OCTAVO DÍA DE NAVIDAD.**

 

Martes caluroso al medio  día, todo estaba en calma en la sede del Five 0 hasta que…

-¿Vas a decirme en dónde estuviste toda la noche?

Steve levantó la mirada del teléfono y cerró rápidamente la conversación antes de que el detective pudiera verla. –Trabajando en tu regalo de hoy. Respondió.

Danny no se veía feliz; estaba parado en la puerta de su oficina con los brazos cruzados y totalmente serio.  -¿Y quieres aclararme qué infierno de regalo buscabas durante TODA la noche?

-Ya lo verás esta noche en casa.

-Ah ¿quieres decir que esta noche sí te vas a dignar a ir a casa? Le lanzó el rubio.

Steve levantó las cejas. -¿A qué viene todo esto?

-A que ayer me mandaste de vuelta a casa en la avioneta mientras tú te quedaste en Kalahua Valley haciendo quién sabe qué. Viene a que sólo me dijiste que no te esperara despierto porque, bueno, tal vez sabías que no ibas a volver en toda la noche. Y viene a que ni bien entro en tu oficina cierras conversaciones en tu teléfono.

El teniente suspiró y se levantó del escritorio, caminó hasta su compañero y le plantó un beso largo y duro. Kono pasó a su lado y se tapó los ojos mientras sonreía.

-Par de calentones, estamos trabajando.

Danny relajó los brazos pero rodó los ojos cuando el moreno se separó y lo miró.

-No es nada de lo que te imaginas Danno. Dijo. –Estuve con Kono toda la noche.

\- ¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Charlie lo sabe?!

-¡Charlie estaba ahí también! Gritó la isleña desde el corredor. – Al jefe le toma mucho tiempo aprender trucos nuevos. Rió.

-Gracias señorita soplona. Fue el turno del SEAL para rodar los ojos.

-Entonces ¿Qué es? Preguntó el detective.

-¿Curioso?

-Tengo curiosidad de ver qué te tomó toda la noche hacer.

-Vas a tener que aguantar hasta la noche.

El rubio iba a protestar pero el teléfono del marine sonó, este vio la pantalla y lo despidió de su oficina de forma muy sospechosa diciendo que era una llamada urgente. A Danny todo esto le olía muy mal, llámenlo paranoico y berrinchudo, pero que el moreno le cerrara la puerta de la oficina en las narices se merecía al menos una pequeña venganza. Él había estado preocupado por el hombre toda la maldita noche y el otro simplemente le cerraba la puerta sin aclararle nada. Oh sí, eso se merecía al menos darle una probada de su propio chocolate, y sabía justo cómo hacerlo.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Steve sabía que había sido un poquito gilipollas con Danno al correrlo de la oficina así, pero era crucial que no supiera con quien hablaba. Por otra parte tampoco creía que la cosa fuera tan grave como para merecerse el trato que el rubio le estaba dando; lo había ignorado todo el día y hasta pidió ir con Chin al llamado que tuvieron del HPD. Lo había cambiado, ¡por Chin! No es que tuviera nada contra el isleño, pero él era el compañero de Danny, siempre eran ellos dos.

Así que bien, su pareja estaba haciendo un berrinche; en realidad eso no era algo para sorprenderse viniendo de Danno, era temperamental y necio como el infierno. Había dejado que lo ignorara, incluso que lo cambiara por Chin, pero el hecho de que llevara encerrado en su oficina 15 minutos hablando por teléfono con quién sabe quién  (Porque con Grace no hablaba) y siendo todo sonrisitas y risas no estaba seguro de poder tolerarlo.

Si Danno había querido hacerlo enfadar lo había logrado. Porque ¡¿Con quién jodidos hablaba desde hacía 15 minutos?!

Estaban sólo ellos dos en la oficina, el día había terminado y sus compañeros se habían retirado momentos antes. Miró de nuevo al detective, se dio vuelta en su silla y vio la pared mientras respiraba profundo. Qué diablos, no iba a pelear con el rubio hoy, era un día importante. Respiró profundo y se volteó. No iba a pelear con…

-¿Pero qué carajos? Musitó enfadado.

Su compañero estaba afuera de su oficina siendo todo saludos y sonrisitas con Chuck Tyler. Chuck-Fucking-Tyler, el mayor casanova del HPD y el imbécil que había tratado de salir con Danny varias veces antes.  Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacía la salida y el SEAL se levantó de un saltó para alcanzarlos.

-¡Hey! Gritó. -¿Algo que tengas que decirme compañero?

Danny lo miró y sonrió. ¡Jodidamente sonrió!

-Claro, me voy a hacer algunas cosas con Chuck, no me esperes despierto.

Steve sintió la bofetada directa en la cara. Tyler se rió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros al detective.

-Así se habla Williams.

Steve lo miró y frunció el ceño. –O quitas tu jodido brazo de ahí o voy a quitártelo yo… de tu puto cuerpo. Le advirtió.

Tyler suspiró. –No te vuelvas loco Mcgarret, sólo vamos a tomar unas cervezas y tener un tiempo de compañeros.

-Y una jodida que lo harán. Sentenció cruzándose de brazos. -¿No aprendiste nada de nuestra charla hace unos días?

-Vamos tío, Danny y yo sólo somos amigos.

-¿Quieres calmarte súper ninja? Le dijo el ojiazul.

Steve sacó su arma de la cartuchera y corrió el seguro. –Creo haberte dicho que quitaras el brazo de ahí. Dijo con voz cortante a Chuck.

-Vamos hombre, deja de bromear. Sonrió el oficial.

-¿Alguna vez he bromeado contigo Chuck? Preguntó con voz de hielo apuntándole.

-¡Hey ¿Qué haces tío?! Gritó Tyler mirando el cañón de la pistola. -¡¿Estas jodidamente loco?!

-¡Steve ¿quieres parar esto animal?! Gritó ahora el rubio.

-¡Fuiste tú quien lo empezó! ¿Todo esto porque no llegué a dormir a casa anoche? El moreno centró su mirada en Danny sin dejar de apuntarle a Chuck, este deslizó suavemente el brazo de los hombros del detective y dio un paso atrás.

-¡Hey, no me hagas ver como si estuviera haciendo un berrinche! Señaló.

-Es justo lo que estás haciendo.

-¡¿Es que ahora no puedo tener amigos y salir con ellos?! Reclamó.

-Danno, puedes tener todos los amigos que quieras y salir a donde quieras, pero preferiría que te mantuvieras jodidamente lejos de Chuck, él ni es tu amigo ni quiere serlo, y lo que quiere contigo lo conseguirá sólo sobre mi cadáver. Aclaró el teniente. –Y adivina qué. Le dijo al oficial, que ya había retrocedido unos cuantos pasos. –No tienes las pelotas para enfrentarme. Sentenció.

Un pesado silencio se extendió en la sede y nadie se movió.

-Chuck, largo. Dijo el ojiverde al fin. –Danno, al auto. Ahora. Terminó cortante.

Ni presto ni perezoso el oficial salió de ahí sin mirar atrás. Danny lo fulminó con la mirada y salió de la sede con el SEAL pisándole los talones mientras guardaba su arma. Estaba a punto de entrar al Camaro al cuando el moreno lo alcanzó y le quitó las llaves. –Sube. Gruñó señalándole el asiento del copiloto.

Danny quería golpearlo. En serio, era uno de esos días en los que disfrutaría dándole una buena paliza al hombre, pero se aguantó e hizo lo que le dijo porque, bueno, las cosas se habían salido de control en parte por su culpa. Cuando Steve arrancó el auto se aferró al tablero. -¡Hey ¿quieres matarnos?! Le gritó. Mcgarret aferraba tan fuerte el volante que sus nudillos estaban blancos, manejaba rebasando carros a una velocidad endiablada y cuando le dijo que podían detenerlos por eso él moreno se limitó a encender la sirena oficial.

El rubio comenzó a creer en los milagros cuando llegaron en una sola pieza a la casa. Se bajó de inmediato del auto, desesperado por sentir el suelo firme bajo sus pies, caminó hasta la puerta decorada con la enorme corona navideña y la abrió. Steve estaba detrás de él y su instinto de supervivencia se encendió cuando vio la mirada que le dirigía.

-¿Quieres calmarte de una vez para que podamos hablar? Ofreció a modo de tregua. Steve cruzó el umbral y dio un portazo tras él. Danny se encogió de hombros y dio una palmada al aire. –OK, no quieres hablar ahora. Dijo. –Deberíamos calmarnos  y hablar después. Su compañero avanzó hacia él sin hacerle caso, se agachó y se lo cargó al hombro como un saco de papas. -¡Hey! ¿Ahora qué, vas a llevarme arriba y arrojarme sobre la cama? Preguntó irónico.

-Justo eso. Respondió el marine sin humor.

-Es un jodido cliché. Se burló.

-Va a haber muchas cosas jodidas hoy…Incluyéndote. Gruñó caminando a las escaleras.

-En serio Mcgarret, bájame.

-Danno, esto solo puede acabar de dos formas. Le dijo mientras subía las escaleras con él a cuestas. –Una en la que follamos mientras dices mi nombre, y otra en la que te follo mientras tienes un calcetín en la boca, así que sugiero que escojas muy bien tus palabras.

-¡Jódete! Dijo el rubio ya enfadado.

El SEAL gruñó en respuesta y abrió la puerta de su habitación. –Ahora. Dijo, lanzando a Danny a la cama. – Vas a decirme qué infiernos pasaba por tu cabeza para tratar de hacerme matar a un hombre. Se quitó la cartuchera y demás equipo del pantalón dejándolos caer al piso.

-¡Yo no te dije que mataras a nadie! Debatió levantándose sobre la cama.

-¿Qué creíste que iba a pasar cuando te viera con Tyler? Continuó, quitándose la playera.

-¡No lo sé ¿OK?! Bien, eso fue mi culpa. Aceptó. -¡Pero es tu culpa también! Gritó. -¿Dónde demonios estuviste anoche? ¿Haciendo qué? ¿No pudiste llamarme siquiera? Dijo comenzando a  moverse por la habitación. – Y esas llamadas y mensajes que escondes de mí ¿de quién son? ¡¿Y podrías ponerte la maldita playera?! ¡Estás distrayéndome!

Steve lo miró a la cara: el rostro del detective estaba compungido por la ansiedad y comprendió lo que pasaba, lo que el ojiazul había estado pensando. Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. -¿Por qué crees que saldría a buscar a alguien más cuando te tengo a ti Danno? Preguntó serio.

El detective evitó mirarle. –No lo sé. Lo mismo me pregunté cuando Rachel me dejó por Stand.

**< <Mierda>>** Pensó el marine. –Creí que ya habíamos dejado claro que no soy igual que Rachel. Masculló.

-Lo sé. Es sólo que creo que me va a tomar un tiempo procesarlo y tu fama con las mujeres no ayuda. Refunfuñó.

El moreno se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda baja. –Joder Danny, casi haces que mate al idiota de Chuck. Metió la nariz en el cuello del rubio y aspiró.

El detective trató de alejarlo de esa sensible zona. -¿En serio le hubieras disparado?

-En mi mente ya lo maté 3 veces. Respondió, mordiendo la mano con la que su compañero trataba de alejarlo.

-¡Aouch, animal! Se quejó.

El castaño se rió en su oído y comenzó a abrirle la camisa mandando a volar los botones. –Voy a follarte como uno. Le susurró terminando de quitarle la prenda.

No le dio tiempo ni de quejarse antes de que el ojiverde lo lanzara de nuevo a la cama. Cayó de espaldas y Steve le abrió las piernas y se colocó entre ellas, le sacó los zapatos y se deshizo de los suyos, después jaló fuera los pantalones del detective; ropa interior y cartuchera incluidos.

-Mucho mejor. Sonrió. –Danny, tengo algo mejor que un calcetín para meterte en la boca. Dijo juguetón empujando su miembro sobre el del rubio.

El rubio le dio una patada en las piernas -¡Eres un jodido pervertido!

Sonrió y se desabrochó el pantalón. –Lo soy, y ya vas a descubrir cuánto.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Danny gritó roncamente. Steve lo había mordido de nuevo, y no sólo eso; lo había mordido mientras empujaba dentro de él. Las sensaciones chocaban entre sí llevándolo cada vez más al borde.

El moreno estaba sentado al borde de la cama con él sobre sus caderas y la espalda contra su pecho. Lo mantenía en equilibrio y sostenido con una mano sobre su pecho mientras que con la otra lo masturbaba. Le había vendado los ojos y atado las manos con unas de sus corbatas y sinceramente él nunca se había imaginado que el sexo podía ser tan sudoroso, caluroso y jodidamente alucinante. No podía ver nada pero escuchaba hasta el más mínimo aliento de Steve sobre su cuello, cada ronco gemido y exclamación…todo.

El SEAL se empujó más rápido chocando sus caderas, gimió cuando los dedos del castaño abandonaron su miembro y empujaron en sus labios urgiendo entrar. Abrió la boca y Steve los metió, los lamió y sintió el duro y placentero mordisco de Steve en su nuca. No pudo más, se corrió y mordió los dedos de su compañero con fuerza. Lo escuchó rugir y enterrarse dentro de él duramente antes de sentir el calor intenso del semen fluyendo. No habían usado protección Y Danny se sorprendió al encontrarse pensando que eso era jodidamente caliente.

El pecho del castaño se movía con rapidez contra su espalda, se recostó sobre él y ambos cayeron sobre el colchón. El teniente los puso de lado y lo abrazó. Danny cayó suavemente en la neblina del sueño. Cuando despertó estaba desnudo en la cama, las corbatas habían sido retiradas de sus manos y ojos. Se movió y sintió algo rozándole los hombros y la espalda, sentándose en la cama vio lo que era: un collar Lei.  Danny lo miró curioso, no estaba hecho de flores como los que comúnmente se encontraban en las tiendas; tenía bellas y robustas semillas de color caoba y otras más pequeñas y redondas de color negro. Entre cada semilla caoba y negra había un ramillete de hojas verdes de olor mentolado, y entre las dos semillas negras que seguían había otro ramillete de seis caracolas marinas, y el patrón se repetía una y otra vez.

-Feliz octavo regalo. Steve estaba apoyado en la puerta del baño, sonreía mientras lo miraba y había algo más quemando en su mirada.

-Es maravilloso. Comentó tocándolo para sentir las variadas texturas. -¿De dónde lo sacaste?

\- Kalahua Valley. Sonrió. –Es el único lugar donde se pueden conseguir esas plantas y frutos.

Danny dobló las piernas y se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, el collar se deslizó hacia adelante con él. – ¿Así que eso es lo que estuviste haciendo ayer? ¿Buscando plantas y frutas raras en la selva toda la noche?

El teniente frunció el ceño y se acercó para sentarse junto a él.-La forma correcta es así Danno. Le acomodó el collar de modo que cubriera de igual forma su espalda y pecho. – Y no, no estuve toda la noche en la selva, pasé la mayor parte de la noche haciendo el collar. No son tan fáciles de hacer, pero Kono es una buena maestra.

-¿Tú lo hiciste? Preguntó el detective mirándolo fijamente.

-Tengo las cortadas y pinchazos para probarlo. Sonrió mostrándole las manos.

Con las manos de Steve frente a sus ojos pudo notarlas; tenía algunas cortadas en las palmas y un montón de pinchazos rojos en las yemas de los dedos. ¡Oh Dios! Ahora se sentía como un bastardo. Su compañero se había esforzado un montón para hacer eso y él se había comportado como una novia berrinchuda. Se frotó los ojos y suspiró.

-¿Por qué es tan importante el collar? Preguntó.

Steve tocó el collar y lo miró a los ojos. –Te estoy ofreciendo mi promesa. Respondió.

-¿Exactamente qué me estas prometiendo?

El moreno tocó el ramillete de conchas marinas. – **Mauole**. Dijo. – **Respeto**. Por el gran hombre que eres, porque eres mi compañero y porque eres mi pareja. Movió su mano a las pequeñas semillas negras. – **Kipona Aloha**. **Amor profundo**. Señaló. –No podría amarte de otra manera ni aunque quisiera.

-No sé si eso fue un cumplido o un reclamo.

Steve sonrió y tomó las hojas verdes en su mano. – **Hau Olina**. **Felicidad**.

-Tu concepto de felicidad me asusta.

-Prometo dejarte conducir el Camaro más seguido.

-Tenemos un trato. Sonrió Danny. Y bien ¿Qué significa esto? Dijo tocando la semilla caoba.

-Significa que voy a protegerte. De todos y de todo, hasta mi último aliento. Aseguró.

-Esas son un montón de promesas.

-¿Crees que no voy a cumplirlas?

-Creo que va a ser difícil.

-Nunca me ha gustado lo fácil Danny.

El rubio sonrió. –Eso he odio.

-Los nativos regalan estos collares a sus parejas para otorgar su promesa de amor, pero también es visto como un símbolo de propiedad; pertenencia. Si lo aceptas estas aceptando mis sentimientos y diciendo que me perteneces. Dijo muy serio.

-¿Esto funciona como un anillo de matrimonio?

-Algo así.

-Así que ¿Quieres que lo lleve siempre a todos lados?

-No, sé que no harías eso. Respondió. –Pero quiero que tengas claro lo que implica aceptarlo.

-Neanderthal. Dijo. –Es obvio que me lo quedo. Sonrió y se acostó. –Ahora ven aquí, una vez terminada la ceremonia hay que pasar a la noche de bodas.

Su compañero no perdió el tiempo y se metió bajo las sábanas con él. Se removieron hasta que estuvo entre las piernas de Danny mirando su cuerpo completamente desnudo a excepción del collar. – **Nau Ko´u Aloha. Nau ´oe, mau loa**. Dijo peinando los mechones rubios.

-Traducción. Pidió.

-Mi amor es tuyo. Eres mío para siempre. Se hundió en el cuello del rubio y besó las marcas de las mordidas anteriores. – **Mana ´olana oe Danno**. Te deseo. Tradujo. –Justo ahora.

El ojiazul se sostuvo de su espalda. –Me tienes babe.

El comandante se empujó duramente contra él haciéndolos gemir. –Joder, ojala Tyler pudiera verte justo ahora con mi collar puesto. Bufó.

-¿Sigues con eso? Se quejó.

-No puedo evitarlo, quiero que todos sepan que eres mío Danno.

-Animal. Se burló.

Steve lo besó suavemente en el cuello. – **Aloha au la ´oe Danno**. Antes de que el detective pudiera pedirle la traducción se apresuró a decir. –Te amo Danno.

Danny respiró profundo. – **Aloha au la ´oe Steven**. Respondió.

Y el castaño pensó que ese instante podría ser el más feliz de su vida.

Steve no podía esconder su sonrisa cuando entraron al HPD. Danno le había dado el mejor regalo de todos esa mañana; había salido de casa usando el collar Lei que le regaló sin ningún tipo de duda en su cara. Incluso si sólo lo usaba un día o un rato Steve estaría feliz, sobre todo porque la cara de Chuck-Fucking-Tyler al ver al detective con el collar puesto no tenía precio. **< <En tu jodida cara>>** Pensó el SEAL mientras le sonreía descaradamente al tipo.

Joder, la vida era simplemente bella.

 

 

**Notas:**  Mientras escribía el lemon entre estos dos estaba completamente roja... aún los veo con amor platónico hahaha. En fin¿Qué les pareció? Comenten. Nos leemos de nuevo el martes.

 


	10. El noveno día de navidad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: eri-san Uesugi Serie: Hawai Five-0 Pareja: Steve/Danno MCDANNO
> 
> Resumen: Danny no entiende ese cursi villancico navideño, pero Steve está dispuesto a hacerlo entender en 12 días. Es su primera navidad como pareja y Steve va a hacer lo que sea para que Danno la disfrute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: Al fin libre del trabajo!

El noveno día de navidad.

-¡El desayuno está listo Danno! Gritó Steve desde las escaleras.

El rubio rodó sobre su espalda y gruñó. Le dolía la espalda y más abajo pero no iba a quejarse, no hoy. Puso los pies en el piso y se sintió ligero; las cosas parecían mejor hoy, iba ser un buen día, se sentía seguro y contento. No podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de Steve de la noche pasada. Sí, todo iba a estar bien; en su día, con su familia y con su vida.

-¿Estás despierto babe? Llamó el SEAL.

-¡Estoy despierto! Respondió. –Voy a ducharme. Miró el collar Lei que estaba cuidadosamente puesto sobre la cajonera de Steve y sonrió, se sentía de humor para hacerle un regalo al moreno.

Cuando salió de bañarse la habitación ya había sido completamente limpiada por su compañero, se vistió rápidamente y bajó las escaleras disfrutando del reconfortante olor a pino navideño y de todas las decoraciones. -¿Eso que huelo es café? Dijo entrando a la cocina.

-Va a enfriarse si no te apresuras. Steve tenía la vista fija en la tostadora, cuando se volteó a verle se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara? Preguntó sonriendo.

-¿Vas a ir así al trabajo? Cuestionó aún con la mirada fija en el collar Lei colgando de sus hombros.

-Sí. Dijo sin dudar. Mcgarret se quedó atónito unos segundos, después sonrió y regresó a lo que estaba haciendo. Él se sentó a tomar su café y Steve le pasó dos tostadas con mermelada de durazno, después se sentó frente a él con su vaso de jugo verde y dos tostadas con sirope.

Su compañero no dejaba de mirarlo mientras comían; lo miraba y sonreía como tonto y en el proceso lo hacía sonreír también.

-Te aseguro que no voy a irme si dejas de mirarme un segundo. Le dijo al fin.

-No quiero arriesgarme. Confesó. - ¿Por qué decidiste ponerte el collar?

-No le hace daño a nadie ¿verdad? Se encogió de hombros. Y a ti te hace feliz Quiso agregar.

El teniente se levantó y recogió los platos. –Espera aquí. Dijo, y salió hacia su despacho del cual regresó momentos después con una caja de regalo envuelta en un llamativo papel navideño metálico verde con un enorme moño dorado.

-Dios mío debería ser ilegal vender moños de ese tamaño. Se quejó sonriendo.

El moreno sonrió, quitó con cuidado el moño de la caja, se la dio a Danny y le pegó el enorme moño en la cabeza. –Listo para desenvolver. Dijo.

-¿Estás hablando de mí o del regalo?

El hombre sonrió y se preparó para decirle algo cuando la puerta sonó. Con una mueca se dio vuelta y se dirigió a abrir, Kono apareció al otro lado del umbral con los brazos cargados de regalos.

-Buenos días. Saludó entusiasmada. –Vengo a dejar mis regalos. Entró a la casa cuando Danny asomó la cabeza por el pasillo. -¡Hey Danny ¿Qué tal el regalo de ayer?! Cuando el rubio salió por completo al pasillo la chica sonrió emocionada. -¡Lo estás usando!

-¿Qué es todo eso? Preguntó el detective.

-Regalos, voy a ponerlos en la bota de cada uno. Sonrió.

-Los más grandes bajo el árbol. Le instruyó el SEAL.

-Lo tengo jefe. Kono pasó de largo y comenzó a dejar regalos en las botas de sus amigos.

-Eso me recuerda que no he hecho mis compras navideñas. Dijo Danny.

-Yo tampoco. Coincidió Steve. – No he tenido mucho tiempo. ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos mañana si no surge ningún caso?

-Creo que estaría bien.

-Por cierto jefe. Habló Kono regresando con ellos. -¿Ya le diste a Danny el regalo de hoy?

-Estaba a punto de abrirlo.

-¡Ábrelo, quiero verlo! Apuró la chica.

Se movieron a la cocina y Danny quitó el papel metálico con cuidado, lo dobló y abrió la caja negra con curiosidad. Los tres sonrieron al mismo tiempo cuando vieron el contenido.

-Eres increíble jefe. Sonrió la chica abrazando al hombre por los hombros.

-Las amo. Dijo el ojiazul mirándolo emocionado.

-¿Quién te conoce mejor que nadie? Se mofó.

-Tú, babe. Aceptó el rubio sin dejar de sonreír y sacando las nueve corbatas con diseños navideños de la caja. Las vio una por una y entre más las veía más le encantaban. La primera parecía un caramelo; era roja con lunares blancos y en varios tonos de verde, la segunda era verde claro con pinos en colores variados, la tercera era roja y tenía copos de nieve azules, blancos y verdes. Danny había decidido que la cuarta era su favorita, era negra y tenía árboles navideños en miniatura por todos lados; simple, divertida y elegante. Debajo de esa había una con un divertido estampado de renos y pingüinos sentados en la nieve, otra de Santa Claus jugando golf en la nieve y una de color azul marino con Santas haciendo el signo de paz. Su segunda preferida era la verde con mini bastones de caramelo; era simple y perfecta, y por último estaba una azul marino con los detalles en dorado representando la natividad; era muy bonita y aunque Danno no era creyente la imagen lo conmovió de cierta forma.

Kono suspiró. –Ojala alguien hiciera algo así por mí, es tan romántico jefe.

-Charlie aún tiene tiempo. Dijo Steve.

-Seguro no puede superar esto babe. Sonrió el detective. –Nunca creí que algo así me gustaría, pero me encantan.

-¿Cuál vas a usar hoy? Preguntó la isleña. –Una que combine con el collar. Sugirió.

-Esta. Dijo el rubio tomando la corbata negra con pinos navideños. –Es mi favorita.

Steve se la quitó de las manos, le levantó el cuello de la camisa y le puso la corbata. Kono los miraba entusiasmada y se rió cuando Danny tuvo que ayudar a Steve a hacer el nudo.

-Por eso no uso estas cosas del demonio. Se quejó el marine.

-Eres un desastre. Dijo su compañero.

-¡Oh, por cierto Danny! Kono sacó un sobre de su bolsillo trasero. –Yo también tengo un regalo para ti.

El detective tomó el sobre y sonrió cuando lo abrió. Eran las fotos de la "Fiesta de decoración" que Kono y Charlie habían estado tomando, había un montón y en todas salían sonriendo. Incluso había una de Grace poniéndole la bandita de Hello Kitty a Steve en la rodilla, una de ellos dos peleando mientras desenredaban la guía navideña y una de Max enredado con las luces del árbol. Pero la que más le gustó fue la de Steve levantando a Grace para poner la estrella en la punta del árbol; ambos con grandes sonrisas en sus caras.

El castaño sacó unos pequeños imanes navideños de un cajón y se los dio para que pegara las fotos en la puerta de la nevera, la cual quedó casi tapizada. Después de eso se dispusieron a marcharse a la sede. Danny salió con Kono y se sintió listo, preparado para enfrentar un nuevo día junto a su Ohana. El collar y la corbata se aferraban a su cuello y el peso se sentía reconfortante. Nunca había pensado que usar algo tan ridículo como corbatas con motivos navideños sería divertido, pero lo era.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Steve esperó a que Danny saliera de la casa con Kono y sacó su pequeña lista. Tachó el punto nueve: Demostrarle a Danno que a veces está bien divertirse incluso en el trabajo. Sonrió y alcanzó a su compañero. Ahora, se moría por ver la cara de Chuck Tyler cuando viera a Danny usando su collar. Caminó feliz hasta el coche mientras sonreía malvadamente.

 

Notas: Espero sus bellos comentarios.


	11. El décimo día de navidad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: eri-san Uesugi Serie: Hawai Five-0 Pareja: Steve/Danno MCDANNO
> 
> Resumen: Danny no entiende ese cursi villancico navideño, pero Steve está dispuesto a hacerlo entender en 12 días. Es su primera navidad como pareja y Steve va a hacer lo que sea para que Danno la disfrute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: Ya casi llegamos al final! ¿Están emocionadas?

_**EL DÉCIMO DÍA DE NAVIDAD** _

El gobernador Denning entró en la sede del Five 0; la unidad especial de la que se sentía orgulloso. No había caso que no pudieran resolver y sus miembros eran profesionales y responsables, era por eso que quería premiarlos de alguna pequeña forma. Sabía que a veces (la mayoría de las veces de hecho) era muy estricto y exigente con ellos, y quería demostrarles que los apreciaba. Así que el gobernador había hecho acopio de todo su espíritu navideño, se había puesto un traje de Santa Claus (Con todo y gorro hay que recalcar) y había metido los regaos del Five 0 en un saco rojo para completar su disfraz. Iba a demostrarles que también podía premiarlos por todo su esfuerzo, dedicación y profesionalismo.

Y bueno, ahí estaba él; parado en el centro de la sede adornada de pies a cabeza con motivos navideños e incluso un árbol sintético de navidad, mirando todas y cada una de las oficinas vacías y en su mano una ridícula nota que había despegado de la mesa inteligente y que ponía:  **"Estamos en una misión urgente de compras navideñas. Llamar únicamente si es de vida o muerte. Atte. Five 0. "** Denning arrugó la nota, respiró profundo y se recordó que despedir a la gente antes de navidad no es algo que debiera hacerse.

-Profesionales mi trasero. Refunfuñó. –Y yo aquí esforzándome para hacerles un detalle. Se acercó al árbol y colocó los regalos bajo este aun murmurando pestes sobre su equipo élite. Vio unas donas glaseadas en un plato con una pequeña nota que ponía "Para Santa", enojado tomó el plato y se lo llevó con él mientras salía de ahí.

-Debí haberles dejado carbón. Protestó, mordió una dona y sonrió. –Al menos están buenas.

* * *

Danny no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, se suponía que solamente iban a hacer las compras atrasadas de navidad y todo sería tranquilo y pacífico. Pero claro, eso era demasiado pedir para el animal de su jefe. Lo había dejado solo una hora, ¡una jodida hora mientras compraba los regalos de Chin y Malia! Cómo se las había ingeniado el hombre para terminar así era un maldito misterio para él.

El asunto es que lo habían llamado por el altavoz del centro comercial para que fuera a la caseta de seguridad por su compañero. Jodidamente irreal ¿cierto? Pero ahí estaba, parado frente a un Steve esposado y despojado de su cartuchera y placa. Los dos guardias de seguridad lo miraban molestos y el teniente les devolvía el gesto.

-Entonces. Dijo Danny al fin. -¿Qué hiciste ahora?

-¡Nada! Se defendió el castaño.

-Claro, eso explica las esposas y que me hayan llamado por el altavoz del centro comercial. ¿Qué eres, un niño perdido? Lo reprendió. -¿Ahora qué hiciste?

-Nada… grave. Dijo. –Sólo tuve una pequeña riña con un sujeto con muy malos modales.

El detective suspiró. -¿Por qué estabas peleando con él si se puede saber? Steve agachó la mirada y murmuró algo que el rubio no pudo escuchar. -¿Qué? Le preguntó. Steve murmuró un poco más fuerte pero de manera inteligible. -¡¿Quieres hablar bien?!

-¡Por un juguete! Gritó enfadado el SEAL.

Danno se quedó pasmado un momento, se pasó la mano por el pelo y respiró profundo. –Oye ¿acaso tienes 10 años? Le dijo. -¿Por qué carajos peleabas con un tipo por un juguete?

-No era cualquier juguete ¿bien? Aclaró. – Era esa muñeca de edición especial que Grace quiere, y era la última que había.

-¿En serio Steve? ¿Golpeaste al tipo por eso?

-No. Habló uno de los guardias. –Le apuntó con su arma. Terminó con cara de pocos amigos.

Su compañero lo miró incrédulo y el SEAL rodó los ojos. -¡Ay por favor, tenía el seguro puesto! Obvio no iba a dispararle, soy un oficial de la ley.

-Y sólo por eso lo estamos dejando ir sin cargos. Respondió el otro guardia.

El moreno se encogió de hombros. –Sí claro, lo que ustedes digan. La mirada que el rubio le dirigió lo hizo callar al instante.

-Se los agradezco. Dijo Danny a los guardias. –Me haré cargo de él de aquí en adelante. Los dos hombres asintieron, le quitaron las esposas y entregaron su placa y cartuchera al ojiazul.

-Por cierto. Dijo uno de los guardias antes de salir de la habitación. –Está vetado de la juguetería.

Steve puso cara de aneurisma mientras se ponía de pie y levantaba sus bolsas de compras.

-¿Al menos la conseguiste? Preguntó el detective.

-Maldición no. Refunfuñó. – Esos idiotas me interceptaron antes de que pudiera pagarla, Grace va a estar decepcionada.

-Steve si no puedes conseguirle algo tan banal como una muñeca ella lo va a entender.

-Pero no quiero que lo entienda. Refunfuñó. –Quiero que tenga todo lo que ella quiera.

Danny lo golpeó en la cabeza y le sonrió. –No la consientas tanto. Dijo. –Pero no te preocupes, compré la maldita muñeca hace días.

Los ojos del teniente se iluminaron y sonrió. –Mira quién lo dice. Debatió saliendo de la caseta de seguridad.

* * *

Cuando regresaron a la oficina Kono y Chin ya estaban ahí y ambos observaban el árbol navideño con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa? Preguntó Steve.

-Parece que Santa nos visitó. Dijo Chin haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos ver los regalos bajo el árbol.

-Incluso las donas para Santa que Grace puso desaparecieron. Apoyó Kono.

-¿Quién sería? Dijo Danny.

Steve frunció el ceño. –No lo sé pero es sospechoso.

-No puedo pensar en nadie que nos daría regalos; Kamekona, Max y Charlie dicen que ellos no fueron. Aclaró el isleño.

-¿Qué tal si fue el gobernador Denning? Dijo de repente Kono.

Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento y luego rieron.

-No. Dijo el marine. –El jamás haría algo como eso. Siguieron riendo y en algún lugar de Honolulu a Denning le zumbaron los oídos.

* * *

Entraron a la casa cargados de regalos, en cuanto Steve prendió la luz del pasillo todas las luces navideñas se encendieron. Cada uno comenzó a colocar los regalos en sus respectivas botas o bajo el árbol, cuando al fin terminaron su compañero se acercó a él sonriendo.

-Ponte guapo Danno, vamos a salir.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde? Preguntó confundido.

-Feliz décimo regalo. Dijo Steve dándole 2 boletos. –Asistiremos al concierto navideño del Hilton, así que ponte tu mejor traje y una de tus sexys corbatas navideñas porque nos vamos en menos de 2 horas.

-El Hilton. Repitió el detective.

-Exacto, un concierto navideño con los mejores exponentes de la música hawaiana. Sonrió Steve.

-Espera. Danny le miró con sospecha. –Eso significa que las canciones están…

-En hawaiano. Completó sonriendo malévolamente.

-¿Estás bromeando?

-No. Y te aseguro que te gustará.

-Siempre dices eso.

-Y siempre tengo razón.

-Ese no es el punto, sabes que no me gustan las versiones hawaianas.

-Sólo has escuchado una.

-Y con eso fue suficiente.

-Mira. Habló con calma el castaño. –Vamos a ir ¿sí? Y si no puedes soportarlo nos vamos. Los demás también irán, sería grosero no aparecer, dale una oportunidad ¿sí? Por mí. Dijo con su cara de cachorrito.

-Ah, está bien. Suspiró. –Pero no te prometo nada.

-Muy bien. Sonrió. –Ahora ve a ponerte guapo. Le animó, dándole una nalgada cuando pasaba a su lado.

-¡Odio que hagas eso! Le gritó mientras subía las escaleras.

-No es cierto, lo amas. Le sonrió cínicamente.

-Ah, cállate. Se quejó desapareciendo en el segundo piso.

Steve se duchó y arregló en la habitación de su padre, todo en menos de cuarenta minutos, pero como era de esperar el detective aún no terminaba con su propio trabajo. Bien, Danno se tomaba el asunto del arreglo personal muy enserio, ya estaba acostumbrado. Cerró la puerta de la habitación de su padre y aprovechó para hacer una llamada muy importante sin que el rubio se enterara. Terminó y aún no había señales de su compañero, la puerta de la casa sonó y bajó a atender. -¡Yo voy! Le gritó a Danno al pasar frente a la habitación que compartían; su compañero ni siquiera le respondió.

Malia y Chin estaban parados en el umbral con regalos en los brazos, Malia le dio un beso de saludo y entró apresuradamente, lucía un bonito vestido de coctel negro y dorado, ella y Chin preguntaron por Danny y se pusieron de lleno a repartir regalos en las botas y bajo el árbol. Steve se preguntó si cabrían tantos regalos bajo el árbol que estaba ya rodeado de ellos.

-¡Hey Malia! Saludó Danny bajando al fin.

-Danny, que guapo. Saludó la mujer.

El SEAL lo observó bien y como siempre su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró un poco al ver a su compañero tan atractivo.

-Mira quien lo dice. Dijo el ojiazul. –Chin es un jodido afortunado. Bromeó.

-Bueno elección de corbata. Aprobó el susodicho señalando la corbata verde con bastones de caramelo.

-¿Listo para irnos? Preguntó Steve.

-No hay que hacer esperara la dama. Contestó tendiéndole el brazo a Malia quien lo tomó entre risas.

* * *

Se encontraron a Charlie, Max, Kamekona y Kono en el salón del Hilton, todos lucían la misma vestimenta formal y Max incluso llevaba unos cuernos y nariz de reno. Entraron y tomaron sus respectivos asientos, Danny se removió un poco en el suyo esperando que comenzara el infierno. Steve le tomó la mano y le sonrió. Se tranquilizó un poco y se dijo que no podía ser tan malo.

El concierto dio inicio y uno tras otro los artistas iban desfilando en el escenario. Y eran muy variadas las cosas que presentaban: coros, acapella, acústicas e incluso piezas instrumentales con instrumentos nativos, así como villancicos acompañados con bellos bailes hula. Tras dos horas de eso Danny estaba un poco perdido, no había sabido de lo que se había estado perdiendo antes; todo aquello había sido hermoso, cargado de sentimientos, sentimientos que él reconocía pero que estaban expresados de distinta forma. Estas personas, todas ellas habían descubierto que la navidad no era algo de idioma o cultura, se trataba de sentimientos, de dar y recibir dicha y agradecimiento, de diversión y amor y esperanza, y esos sentimientos no tenían un idioma o una cultura específica, eran de todos y para todos y eso es lo que los hace lo que son. Y el sentimiento y la intensión con la que se expresan los hace hermosos y preciados.

-Lo entendí. Sonrió tomando la mano de Steve.

-Sabía que lo harías babe. Respondió.

-Sabelotodo.

El moreno sonrió y cerró los ojos sin soltar la mano de Danno. Su punto diez de la lista se había cumplido: mostrarle a Danno la verdadera esencia del espíritu navideño. Y las sonrisas y emoción contenidas del rubio siempre eran un regalo para él.

**Notas:**  ¿Cómo va su espíritu navideño? Comenten.


	12. El onceavo día de navidad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: eri-san Uesugi Serie: Hawai Five-0 Pareja: Steve/Danno MCDANNO
> 
> Resumen: Danny no entiende ese cursi villancico navideño, pero Steve está dispuesto a hacerlo entender en 12 días. Es su primera navidad como pareja y Steve va a hacer lo que sea para que Danno la disfrute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: Dejaré esto por aquí y me iré.

**El onceavo día de navidad.**

Steve había desaparecido, de nuevo. Al hombre ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

Hoy el Five 0 trabajaba sólo hasta las 4 de la tarde, ellos tenían un montón de cosas que hacer y ¿adivinen qué? Eran ya las 3:59. Danny respiró profundo y se recordó que tenía que confiar en su compañero, fuera lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo seguro era algo importante. Lo repitió una y otra vez pero simplemente él no era una persona paciente y antes de darse cuenta estaba haciendo huecos en el piso de su oficina.

-Si el jefe no aparece puedo llevarte. Se ofreció Kono apareciendo en la puerta.

-Voy a darle 10 minutos más y si no está aquí para entonces nos vamos.

-Bien. Dijo la chica. –Voy a estar en la oficina terminando de patearle el culo a Charlie en el LOL. Sonrió.

La vio marcharse y suspiró frustrado, el asunto era que toda su Ohana se había puesto de acuerdo para pasar Noche Buena y Navidad en la casa Mcgarret, así que había una larga lista de cosas que comprar para la cena. Malia (bendita fuera) iba a cumplir su capricho de preparar pavo para la cena, pero dado que ella estaría de turno en el hospital hasta el 24 por la tarde y que Chin estaba ocupado como voluntario en el centro de veteranos, les había pedido a ellos que se hicieran cargo de la larga lista de ingredientes y demás cosas que necesitaría para cocinar, pero no podría hacer las compras si su compañero no aparecía con el auto y la lista.

Marcó el número del moreno y como las cinco mil veces anteriores le saltó el buzón de voz. **Ok** Pensó. Se decidió a esperar tranquilamente mientras le mandaba un mensaje bastante explícito al hombre.

Ni bien había terminado de enviarlo la fuerte carcajada de Steve atravesó la sede. –Yo también te quiero Danno. Le dijo apareciendo en el umbral.

-¿En dónde demonios estabas?

-Recogiendo tú regalo. Sonrió. – Hubo un pequeño retraso en el aeropuerto.

El detective lo miró extrañado. -¿Qué hacías en el aeropuerto? No me digas que compraste algo por paquetería, eso sale carísimo en esta época del año Steven. Se quejó. –Además, ¿qué fue lo que pediste? Sabes qué, ni siquiera quiero imaginarlo, seguro es algo peligroso y...

El teniente se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos mientras escuchaba a su amante hablar y hablar. -Bebé deja de sacar conjeturas ¿quieres?

Danny se detuvo en seco y lo miró enojado. –Steve sabes que detesto que me digas bebé.

-¿En serio? El ojiverde entró en la oficina cerrando la puerta y las persianas en el proceso, se acercó a él y puso esa cara.

-No. Le dijo antes de que pudiera poner sus garras sobre él.

-¿No qué?

-No pongas esa cara.

-¿Qué cara?

-Esa cara. Señaló. –La que pones cuando quieres ponerte a juguetear.

Mcgarret lo acorraló contra el escritorio y apresó su cintura. –Vamos bebé, sólo un poquito. Pidió. –Tengo un maravilloso regalo para ti, así que me lo merezco.

-Para con lo de "bebé", lo odio. Gimió con Steve atacando ya su cuello.

-Vaya, que curioso, porque la otra noche no parecía importarte en lo más mínimo.

-La otra noche no estaba en mis cabales. Rezongó.

-Me encanta cuando no está en sus cabales detective Williams. Sonrió enterrado en su cuello.

Danny iba a protestar, iba a hacerlo, pero Steve lo mordió, jodidamente lo mordió y se sintió increíble. – Mierda. Susurró. -¿Cómo te las arreglas para convertir las discusiones en escenas porno cada vez?

El marine se rió y lamió la marca aún sensible de la mordida. –Bueno, es difícil mantener mis manos alejadas de tu culo cuando estás cerca.

El rubio le dio un golpe en la cabeza y lo alejó. –Pues mejor que las mantengas en tu propio culo porque Kono sigue aquí y nosotros tenemos un montón de cosas que comprar.

Suspiró derrotado y se enderezó.

-Bien, pero esta noche quiero tener algo de cariño. Dijo con un puchero en la cara.

Danny no pudo resistirse a darle un pequeño beso al gran tonto y sonreírle. –Vale, pero pórtate bien.

Steve sonrió, abrió la puerta y salió de ahí con él pisándole los talones y despidiéndose de Kono.

* * *

-¿A dónde estamos yendo? El detective miró confuso a su compañero.

-A dónde Kamekona. Respondió mirando el espejo retrovisor al dar la vuelta.

-¿Por?

-Dejé tu regalo ahí.

Danny frunció el ceño. -¿Por qué?

-Tenía hambre. Sonrió Steve.

Eso lo dejó pensando. ¿Steve le había comprado un perro? No sabía que creer. Pero el hecho de que tuviera que comer implicaba que era un ser vivo, claro, a menos de que el hombre estuviera bromeando, lo cual por otro lado también era bastante probable. Cuando estacionaron a un lado del camión de comida de Kamekona ya no sabía qué pensar. Bajaron de la camioneta y el moreno lo detuvo a unos metros del camión y le tapó los ojos con las manos. –Espera Danny. Dijo. –Tiene que ser una sorpresa, no puedes ver hasta que te diga.

-Bien. Aceptó sin quejarse.

-Ok. ¡Kamekona estamos listos! Gritó Steve.

-¿No crees que nos vemos un poquito ridículos haciendo esto a nuestra edad? Soltó el rubio.

-Para nada. Creo que la gente comprende que es parte de la navidad. Todo se vale.

-¿Listo para tu sorpresa hermanito? La voz de Kamekona atravesó su pecho.

-Bien, sea lo que sea estoy listo… creo.

-Feliz onceavo regalo. Dijo el marine suavemente y le destapó los ojos.

Danny esperaba encontrarse frente a él un perrito, un gato, incluso un animal exótico, pero nunca aquello. No supo qué fue lo que hizo primero, si llorar o reír, pero no le importaba. No cuando cuando lo más preciado para él estaba justo ahí corriendo a sus brazos.

-¡Danno! Canturreó Grace lanzándose a su abrazo.

-Monkey. Susurró él atrapándola y sosteniéndola fuertemente. El corazón le latía como una bomba y las manos le temblaban. -¿Qué haces aquí monita?

-Soy tu regalo. Sonrió la pequeña mirándolo fijamente.

-Ya lo creo. Le respondió cargándola en brazos y volteándose hacía su compañero. –Gracias. Le dijo, acercándose para darle un fuerte y largo beso húmedo. La gente alrededor los miró e incluso algunos aplaudieron. –Puedes tener todo el cariño que quieras. Le sonrió Danny.

-Es una promesa. Sonrió el teniente besándole la barbilla. –Ahora ¿Quién quiere hacer compras para la cena navideña?

-¡Yo! Gritó automáticamente Grace.

Danny sonrió y lo hizo con todo el corazón. Su navidad ya estaba siendo increíble, la mejor desde que había llegado a la isla, pero mentiría si dijera que no le habría faltado su hija para hacerla perfecta, y ahora aquí estaba, segura y rodeada por sus brazos.

-¿Cómo lograste que Rachel cediera?

-Bueno tuve que humillarme mucho. Contestó Steve frunciendo el ceño. –Pero al final creo que cedió con tal de que dejara de llamarla y mandarle mensajes. Sonrió.

-¿Era ella con quien hablabas? Dijo incrédulo.

El ojiverde asintió. Dios, ahora se sentía peor por la escena con Tyler. Su compañero sólo había estado tratando de conseguir traer a Grace para navidad.

-Lo siento. Dijo. –Por lo de Tyler.

-Está bien, ya discutimos eso.

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar Grace con nosotros? Preguntó, incluso si era sólo hasta navidad estaría realmente agradecido.

-Tiene que volver con Rachel para año nuevo.

Bueno, eso era más tiempo del que creía. Steve había hecho un milagro, un jodido milagro navideño.

-Adelántense al auto, voy a recoger la maleta de Grace con Kamekona.

-Bien, nos vemos Kamekona. Se despidió Danny.

-Adiós tío Kamekona. Grace agitó la mano en despedida mientras iban hacia el auto.

-Nos vemos mañana hermanita. Dijo el nativo yendo con Steve hacia el camión.

-Te extrañé Danno. Dijo la niña cuando la metió en el auto.

-Yo también monkey, muchísimo.

-Danno mamá dijo que tío Steve debe quererte mucho para hacer todo esto por ti, y me pidió que te dijera que tenemos que darle un regalo increíble en navidad.

Danny sonrió cuando una idea pasó por su mente. –Mami tiene razón cariño, y creo que ya sé exactamente que podemos darle, pero voy a necesitar de tu ayuda.

La pequeña Williams sonrió y afirmó entusiasmada mientras su padre le ponía el cinturón.

Steve esperó a que Kamekona sacara la maleta de Grace del camión y tachó el punto once en su lista. No era nada complicado, tal vez ni siquiera algo profundo, él solo quería hacer feliz a Danno y su felicidad era Grace, y bueno, después de todo la felicidad de Danno era la suya.

 

 

**Nota:** Bueno chicas ya solo falta uno más.


End file.
